Te Conoci Cuando Me Hacias Falta
by ZiinthiiaCullen
Summary: Edward Engaña a bella. Ella se va y se encuentra con un par de ojos grises. Bella se enamorara o Decidira perdonar a Edward? Todos Humanos. E
1. Chapter 1 La Fiesta

_**Capitulo 1: La Fiesta**_

Bella POV

Todo el día me la había pasado de compras con Alice. Era hora de regresar a casa. Renesmee ya se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero del auto de lo cansada que estaba ya que Alice nos llevaba a mi hija y a mí corriendo detrás de ella como locas para comprar los vestidos que usaríamos en el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Nessie. En días como estos me doy cuenta de que soy una de las mujeres más afortunadas del mundo por tener a un esposo que me ama a una hermosa hija y a una familia que tanto me quiere y aprecia. Desde que soy Isabella Cullen soy la persona más feliz del mundo.

-¿Bella?- Dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Que sucede Alice? Lo siento estaba pensando- Sonreí.

-Nada. Es solo que te comentaba que esta será la mejor fiesta que una sobrina pueda tener- solo reí ante su comentario. Ya sabía que Alice se volvería loca por el cumpleaños de Nessie. Se volvía loca cada año que cumplía Nessie. Los regalos, La fiesta y todo. Cada año eran cosas más excesivas y mi pequeña apenas va a cumplir 3 años. Ya me imagino cuando cumpla se había casado con Jasper ya hace varios años pero preferían esperar un tiempo y disfrutar de su relación de pareja antes de tener hijos.

-Oye Alice. Edward no me ha llamado en todo el día. Últimamente lo he notado extraño… desde hace semanas ha estado muy tenso y casi no me habla. Se va desde muy temprano a trabajar y regresa hasta la madrugada- Por fin le solté a Alice lo que había estado callando y ocultando por semanas. No sé qué sucedía con Edward últimamente.

-Tranquila Bells solo ha de estar preocupado por cosas del hospital. Ya sabes que ha habido muchos problemas últimamente en ese lugar.

-Sí. Tienes razón. Debo estar volviéndome paranoica-

-Bueno en fin. Solo faltan 2 días para la más increíble fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrina-

-Alice… lo Prometiste.-

-Lo sé. Prometí no excederme esta vez. Pero me emociona tanto que Nessie tenga ya 3 años.-

-Sí. Es cierto. El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido.- En ese momento llegamos a la casa y me sorprendí al ver a Emmet y a Jasper jugar como pequeños niños. Hace tiempo que no los veía tan felices.

Me baje del auto y me disponía a abrir la puerta trasera del auto para sacar a Nessie y llevarla a su habitación a dormir. Cuando Rosalie se acerco a mí y me dio un abraso.

-Alice, Bella. Por fin llegan las estábamos esperando para comer. Donde está Nessie?-

-Está dormida.- Dije señalando la ventana trasera del auto.

-Rose. ¿Donde está Edward?- Pregunte. Ya quería verlo y decirle cuanto lo amo. Hace días que ni siquiera nos abrasábamos. Yo intentaba acariciarlo o besarlo y el simplemente me decía que estaba cansado y se iba.

-No lo sé Bella. Se Supone que estaba contigo. ¿No?-

-Rose definitivamente no está conmigo.-

-Vamos. Vamos Bells tenemos muy poco tiempo y aun quedan cosas que preparar para la fiesta.- Nos interrumpió Alice jalando mi brazo.

Ahora si comenzaba a preocuparme la actitud de Edward. No No y No Bella no seas estúpida tal vez tuvo algún contratiempo en el hospital y aun no ha llegado.

.

.

.

Hoy por fin era la fiesta de Nessie. Hoy por fin Alice acabaría con toda esta locura. Edward también estaba loco. Amaba demasiado a nuestra pequeña. El brillo en sus ojos aparecía cada que la miraba. ¡Oh Dios como amo a este hombre! No sé qué haría si lo llego a perder.

-Bella.¿ Puedo pasar?- dijo Alice tocando la puerta.

-Claro Alice. Esta abierto.- Dije mientras Alice asomaba su cabeza y me sonreía.

-Oh Dios! Nessie te vez hermosa! Ese vestido te queda perfecto. Y tu Bells te vez tan... No sé. No tengo palabras para describirte. No cabe duda que mi hermano escogió bien a su hermosa esposa- Dijo mientras daba saltitos. Típicos de ella.

Yo llevaba un vestido azul rey que quedaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Con un escote en V y de un solo hombro. Unos tacones del mismo color del vestido. Y joyería color plateada a juego.

-Gracias Alice. La verdad es que estoy muy enamorada.

-Bien pero ¡vamos!- Ya comenzaron a llegar los invitados- Dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Alice. ¿Donde está Edward? No lo he visto.- Alice solo encogió los hombros e hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

-No lo sé. Tal vez ya venga en camino. No te preocupes ya vendrá. Jamás se perdería la fiesta de su hija-

-Claro- dije murmurando mas para mí misma mientras Alice salía de la habitación.

.

.

.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Alguien me llamo y me sorprendí al ver que eran Eleazar y Carmen.

-Bella ¡que hermosa estas! Es un gusto volver a verte.- Dijo abriendo sus brazos para abrasarme.

- Lo mismo digo Eleazar.- Dije correspondiendo a su abraso.

- Y donde esta Edward. Quiero saludarlo también.- Lo cierto es que yo también me hacia esa pregunta ¿Donde está Edward?

-No sé. Estaba aquí un hace rato pero ya no lo veo. Debe estar por ahí con los demás invitados.-

-Bien. Iré a buscarlo. Y también a Tanya desde que se mudo aquí hace semanas no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar. Estaba hace rato con Heidi pero ya no la veo.-

-Claro adelante. Disfruten la Fiesta- y me voltee a ver a mi hija que jugaba con otros pequeños niños.

.

.

.

Ya casi todos se habían ido Nessie estaba casi dormida en mis brazos. Así que tuve que subirla a su habitación. La arrope y se quedo profundamente dormida. Salí de nuevo a despedir a los invitados que todavía no se iban.

-Ya se durmió?- Pregunto Alice.

-Sí. Ya se durmió. Ya tenía mucho sueño.- Le conteste sonriendo. - ¿Y Edward? Desde hace rato no lo veo por ningún lado.- Dije seriamente

-No lo sé Bella- Búscalo tal vez este dentro de la casa.-

-Claro.- Dije sonriendo a modo de despedida.

Entre a la casa y todo estaba apagado. La música aun sonaba fuertemente. Así que no podía gritarle ya que no me oiría. Busque en el living y no estaba; busque en la cocina y no estaba; Entonces pensé "en la habitación". La puerta estaba cerrada. No había luz debajo de ella así que decidí entrar a buscarlo.

Y entonces lo vi.

Estaban ahí ellos 2. En nuestra cama. En la cama en donde compartí tantas noche de amor y pasión con Edward. Ahora el estaba ahí pero no conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2 Edward

Capitulo 2

Estaban en la cama. Besándose. Y el la tocaba como muchas veces me tocaba a mí. Yo solo podía verla a ella gritando y gimiendo el nombre de Edward. No sabía qué hacer. Solo me desplome en el suelo y comencé a llorar.

-Bella- Grito Edward. Mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo. Pero me resistí y lo golpee. Como jamás lo había hecho. Pero por fin pude articular palabra.

-Que hice!? Que hice mal Edward!? Creí que lo teníamos todo. Pero que te falto conmigo para que te fueras con ella-

-No no shh. No llores.-Intentaba tranquilizarme haciendo círculos con su mano en mi espalda.

-Suéltame. No vulvas a tocarme. No cuando la estabas tocando a ella! - se lo dije gritando. Me levante del suelo y entre a la habitación. Tome una maleta y comencé a sacar mi ropa del armario y meterla a la maleta.

-No! No puedes irte. Déjame explicarte-

-Explicarme Que..!?. Que ella es mejor que yo. Que por eso te fuiste con ella...! Lo siento Edward esto va mas allá de cualquier cosa.- dije ya fríamente.

-No eso no es cierto. Tú eres la madre de mi hija. Tu… Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-Aha. Pues hace unos minutos no parecía importarte ni tu hija ni yo. Me voy.- dije cuando termine de meter mi ropa y cerraba el cierre de la maleta.

Edward me siguió mientras yo salía de nuest… de su habitación hecha una furia y me dirigía a la habitación de Nessie para guardar sus cosas y llevármela de esa casa.

- Bella. No. Tú no puedes quitarme a mi hija. No puedes. Ella... Ustedes son mi vida- Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Y comenzaban a ponerse sus hermosos ojos verdes de un color rojo y ya se veían las lágrimas que estaban por salir. Pero yo estaba tan enfurecida que comencé a meter la ropa de mi hija en otra maleta. Y cuando termine de Por fin meter toda su ropa después de lo que me pareció una eternidad.

-Lo siento Edward. No puedo dejar que mi hija sufra cuando se entere de que su padre le fue infiel a su madre. Y salí de la habitación. Con mi hija caminando a mi lado y con las 2 únicas maletas que me llevaría.

Salí de la casa y ya todos se habían ido solo quedaban Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y por supuesto Alice. Y pusieron cara de sorprendidos cuando me vieron salir con Nessie y las maletas. Lo único que hacían era correr y gritarme -no sé qué cosas- yo solo estaba preocupada por sacar a mi hija de ahí y no los escuchaba. De repente Alice se puso enfrente de mí.

-Bella. ¿Adónde vas? ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque te llevas a Nessie?. ¡Contéstame Bella!- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor Alice.-suplique- Hazte a un lado. No quiero hace nada que no deba.-para cuando dije esto Nessie ya estaba llorando.

-Bella pero porque estas así.- Me pregunto. Y se notaba su preocupación.

-Pregúntaselo a tu hermano.- Y así Alice se quito de mi camino. Abrí la cajuela y metí las maletas. Abrí la puerta trasera y metí a mi hija. Le puse el cinturón de seguridad y luego entre yo. Encendí el auto y así fue como salí de la casa de los Cullen.

Alice POV.

Yo seguía sin entender porque Bella se fue y se llevo a Nessie. Todos tratamos de detenerla pero ella se negó a explicarnos que le pasaba. Ahora solo Edward podía explicarnos. Entramos a la casa y entonces me imagine la razón de que Bella se fuera. Vi a Tanya aun poniéndose la ropa mientras salía por el pasillo.

- Y tú qué demonios haces aquí Tanya!?- Pregunto una Rosalie muy enojada.

-Lo siento Rose... Yo no quería que esto pasara...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Que pasara qué?! De que hablas Tanya!?.-Dijo Rose -Te juro Tanya que si descubro que tu tuviste algo que ver en el motivo de que Bella se llevara a Nessie te voy a matar con mis propias manos!.- ahora si Rose ya estaba muy enojada-

-Vete Tanya. Si tienes algo que ver con el motivo de que Bella se fuera y se llevara a mi nieta. Y no quieres tener problemas en cuanto nos enteremos del porque.- Dijo Carlisle tranquilamente aunque se notaba que solo trataba de aparentarlo. Yo solo Trataba de no llorar mientras Jasper me abrasaba y Emmet estaba agarrando a Rose para que no se le abalanzara a Tanya.

-Déjenme buscar a Edward- Dije después de unos minutos ya más calmada.

-Claro. Dejemos que Alice hable con Edward. Es la que se lleva mejor con él. Tal vez te pueda explicar y acabar con todo esto.- Dijo Carlisle. Asentí.

Fui a buscar a Edward a su habitación y ahí estaba el.

Jamás me imagine encontrarlo en esa situación. No a mi hermano. No a él.


	3. Chapter 3 Alec

_**Los personajes son de SM... pero la historia y la trama son mías **___

Capitulo 3

**Alec**

Jamás me imagine encontrarlo en esa situación. No a mi hermano. No a él.

Me partió el alma verlo así. Tirado en el suelo llorando como un niño pequeño. Pero tuvo que haber hecho algo terrible para que Bella se fuera de la casa. Pero... Que hizo? Aunque creo que haber visto a Tanya vistiéndose mientras salía de la casa respondía mi pregunta.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué te pasa hermanito?- dije acariciando su espalda.

-Lárgate Alice. Quiero estar solo-

-Edward Cullen Te exijo que me digas que fue lo que hiciste!- Dije gritándole el levanto la cara y se veía tan… mal.

-Cometí el peor error que puede cometer un hombre. Engañe a Bella.- Oh por dios! ¿Que está diciendo? ¿Escuche bien?!

-¿Cómo?! Edward dime que no fuiste tan estúpido como para haber hecho eso!?- ahora Rose hablo por mí. Ni siquiera me percate de que estaba recargada en el marco de puerta escuchándonos.

-Lo siento Rose. Fue inevitable- Dijo Edward.

-Edward Cullen! Te estás escuchando! Después de que destruiste a tu familia dices que fue inevitable haberte metido con esa!? Te mato idiota. Te mato!- en ese momento camino hacia Edward pero entro corriendo Emmet a la habitación y agarro a Rosalie de la cintura brazos antes de que golpeara a Edward.

-Rose tranquila dejemos que Edward nos explique- Ahora hablo Emmet.

-Que nos explique Que..?! Que engaño a la madre de su hija con Tanya. Eso ya lo sabemos. Te juro Edward que si Bella no regresa con Nessie yo misma me voy a encargar de hacer de tu vida un maldito infierno- Rose estaba roja como tomate por el enojo.

-Rose Edward ya está demasiado mal como para que vengas y lo hagas sentir peor.- Dije.

- No Alice. Ella tiene razón. Soy el peor hombre, el peor esposo y el peor padre que pueda existir.- Dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

-Edward. De verdad no sé porque lo hiciste... Pero tienes que hablar con ella. Tienes que recuperar a tu familia... A tu hija.- Dije

-Alice... Gracias. Pero por favor déjenme solo. Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.- todos asentimos y salimos de su habitación. En cuanto cerré la puerta lo escuche sollozar.

Bella POV

Desde que salí de la casa de los Cullen me preguntaba A donde iría? Donde dormiria? Que haría de ahora en adelante? Y mil preguntas más rondaban en mi mente... Llevaba conduciendo muchas horas y necesitábamos comer y dormir un poco. Cuando vi un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Normenwest" y se veían muchas casitas lindas. Así que decidí buscar algún hotel donde pudiéramos quedarnos. Iba conduciendo entre las calles cuando un chico como de mi edad iba cruzando la calle y decidí preguntar. Entonces me detuve y le grite.

Cuando estaba cerca de él. Lo pude admirar mejor. Era un chico alto. Cabello negro. Sus ojos eran de un color extraño parecían grises. Su marcada musculatura se podía apreciar aun con la playera puesta. En pocas palabras un hombre muuuuy atractivo. -Oh dios Isabella en que demonios estas pensando! Acabas de salirte de la casa que compartías con tu esposo porque te engaño y ya estas fijándote en otro hombre!- Me dijo esa molesta voz en mi cabeza.

-Si dígame señorita. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Hola.- sonreí como estúpida- ¿Sabes donde hay un Hotel por aquí!? Mi hija y yo necesitamos descansar un poco.-

-Oh No. De ninguna manera voy a dejar que una mujer tan hermosa como usted se quede en un hotel. Bueno... Si hubiera uno en este pueblo no la dejaría... Pero lamentablemente por aquí no hay ninguno. Pero yo vivo solo en mi casa. Y es algo grande y tiene varias habitaciones más. Si gusta puede quedarse conmigo- Dijo sonriéndome. ¿!Acaso me dijo hermosa.!?

-Oh no. Gracias pero no queremos ser una molestia para ti. Ni mi hija ni yo.- Sentí mi cara arder ante la mirada de esos ojos grisáceos. -¡Bella por dios! No debes pensar en otros que no sean esos ojos verdes que tanto te vuelven loca- Y ahí estaba otra vez esa molesta voz.

-No. Que va. No van a ser una molestia. Estaré encantado de tenerlas conmigo.- dude por un instante pero enserio necesitaba descansar.

-Está bien. Iremos contigo.- Sonreí- Sube- dije señalando la puerta del copiloto.

-Okey. Te guiare hasta la casa. ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?- Me dijo cuando se subió al auto.

-No te lo dije.- Me reí ante mi broma- Me llamo Isabella Cu... Swan. Pero dime Bella- Me dolió volver a decir mi apellido paterno. Pero a partir de ahora no quería llevar más el apellido de él.

-Okey Bella. Yo me llamo Alec Vulturi. ¿Y cómo se llama esta hermosa nena?- Me pregunto mirando a Nessie.

-Ella es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.- dije orgullosa mientras arrancaba el auto.

-Wooow. Que nombre tan lindo. Metete en esa calle, después a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.-

-Claro.- Asentí sonriendo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la casa realmente me sorprendí era una casa de 3 pisos. Por dentro era parecida a la de los Cullen pero mejor y más grande. Tenía una decoración increíble. ¿Quién es este hombre? Alec es realmente caballeroso, divertido, atractivo, con gran personalidad todo lo que vi en Edward hace años.

Nos mostro nuestra habitación a Nessie y a mí. Y me sorprendí de lo hermosa que era. Tenía un gran baño, una grandísima cama. Tv de plasma. Y muchas cosas. Me quede sin aliento de solo verla.

-¿Te gusta?- Me pregunto Alec.

-Claro. Es hermosa-Dije sonriéndole.

-Y bien Bella. ¿Qué te trajo a este pueblo?- No sabía si decirle la verdad o mentir.

-Larga historia.- Dije un poco triste.

Tengo tiempo de sobra- Me sonrió.

-Está bien. Pero primero déjame acomodar a Nessie. Debe estar muy cansada.- El asintió y salió por la puerta.

Acomode a Nessie y le explique que estas solo eran unas pequeñas vacaciones solo nosotras 2. Al poco rato ella se quedo dormida. Y era hora de enfrentarme a recordar y contarle a Alec lo que me trajo a este pueblo.

Salí de la habitación y el estaba recargado en la pared. Esperándome.

-Listo. Te contare todo.-

Vayamos a la sala. Ahí estaremos mas cómodos.- asentí y me guio hasta la sala.

Una vez que estuvimos ahí le conté todo. Desde el principio. Alec no me interrumpió nunca. Solo de vez en cuando ponía muecas o movía su cabeza negando.

-Entonces Edward te engaño con la que creías tu amiga?- Dijo Alec.

- Si. Y por eso me salí de esa casa y conduje sin rumbo hasta que llegue aquí.- Sonreí tristemente.

-Como un hombre puede hacerle daño a una mujer como tú. Tan hermosa, tan independiente, tan...todo. Enserio Bella que eres un ángel. No sabe él lo que perdió.- Woow definitivamente este hombre con sus palabras me hacía sentir única. Sentí mi cara arder cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

-Gracias Alec. Pero eso díselo a Él. Ahora ya no sé ni que pensar. No sé qué hacer.-

-Debes empezar por romper cualquier lazo que los una.-

-¿Eso qué significa Alec? ¿Que lazos?-

-Significa... Divorcio Bella.- en ese momento sentí que el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies.


	4. Chapter 4 Divorcio

**Capitulo 4 Divorcio.**

Bella POV

-Significa... Divorcio Bella.- en ese momento sentí que el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies.

En ningún momento desde que lo vi con ella pensé en el divorcio. Pero Alec tenía razón. Definitivamente yo tampoco había pensado en perdonar a Edward. Esto que me hizo es más de lo que puedo soportar. Ahora comprenda todo; las llegadas en la madrugada. Sus ausencias. Sus mentiras… Todo. Lástima que me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que estaba haciendo con Tanya.

-Creo que tienes razón Alec- Wow ¿enserio yo dije eso?- Pero creo que aun tengo que pensarlo bien.-

-Tomate tu tiempo Bella. Yo soy abogado te podría ayudar con los papeles y cómo quieres compartir la custodia de Nessie-

-No Alec eso si no. No quiero que Edward me dé ni un centavo pero tampoco quiero que vea a mi hija.-

-Recuerda que también es su hija- Dijo Alec.

-Lo sé Alec. Pero no. No quiero que la vea. No quiero que la visite. No quiero que este cerca de ella.-

-Está bien será como tú quieras hermosa- Asintió sonriendo. ¡Hermosa!? Oh Dios como este hombre siga así voy a terminar desmayándome por sus palabras.

-Okey. Pero basta de mí. Háblame de ti. ¿Tienes hermanos?- Pregunte curiosamente.

-Si una hermana mayor se llama Jane. De hecho no debe tardar en llegar hoy aviso que venía a comer. Podrás conocerla seguramente se van a caer de maravilla.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Seguro. Voy a descansar un momento y a darme una ducha. Estaré lista para cuando ella llegue.- Y así fue como conocí a Alec. De verdad quería saber más sobre él. Después tendría tiempo de preguntarle más cosas.

Pasaron dos horas después de mi charla con Alec. Y escuche que sonaba el timbre. Y baje para conocer a la hermana del generoso hombre que nos recibió en su casa a mi hija y a mí.

Entre en el living y me sorprendí al ver a la hermana de Alec. Era una chica rubia como de la estatura de Alec. Ojos grandes, muy esbelta. Tipo Rosalie, parecía otra más de las que parecían sacadas de una revista de modas.

-Oh Bella que bien que ya estás aquí.- Dijo Alec- Te presento a Jane. Mi hermana.- La chica sonrió y me tendió su mano la cual apreté con gusto.

-Es un gusto Jane. Mi nombre es Bella.- Dije sonriendo.

-El gusto es mío Bella.- Me da gusto que mi hermano por fin tenga compañía en esta casa tan grande desde que yo me mude con mi esposo él ha estado muy solo aquí. Espero que le hagas compañía.- Dijo Jane sonriendo- Oh pero que grosera soy. Te presento a mi esposo Demetri.- El chico sonrió y movió su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Bien ahora que ya se conocen vallamos a comer. Bella ¿dónde está Renesmee?- Pregunto Alec sonriendo.

-Debe seguir dormida. Fue un largo viaje.-

-Oh entonces dejémosla dormir. –Dijo Alec

En eso llego una señora como de unos 50 años que supuse que era la sirvienta avisándonos que la comida estaba servida. Todos nos dirigimos al gran comedor. Era un gran Comedor. Había una mesa con sillas como para 50 personas. No me imagino porque en esta casa todo es tan exagerado. La comida paso entre risas y anécdotas por parte de Jane. La que por cierto me cayó muy bien. Decidí ir a buscar a Renesmee porque supongo ya estaría despierta. Y así podría pensar a solas bien lo que haría con Edward.

Edward POV

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que Bella... MI BELLA se fue no aguanto su ausencia. Su olor, su risa, todo de ella me hizo amarla y por una estupidez la perdí. Alice me aconsejó que recuperara a mi familia. No estoy realmente seguro de lo que tengo que hacer. Estoy seguro de que conociendo a Bella no me va a perdonar. Pero tengo que intentar algo. No por mí… Por mi hija…Dios que pensaría mi hija si se enterara de lo que hice?

Todos habían salido a realizar sus labores hoy. Yo no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar así que decidí llamar y decir que estaba enfermo. Había recibido varios mensajes y llamadas de varios doctores del hospital preguntando por mi estado de salud a algunos si les conteste, a algunos no… Escuche que tocaron el timbre de la casa. Me levante sin ganas a abrir la puerta.

-¿Si diga? ¿Que se le ofrece?- Pregunte al ver que era un hombre con traje y traía un portafolio en la mano derecha. Supuse que era algo importante.

-Mi Nombre es Alec Vultury. Soy el abogado personal de la Señorita Swan.- Dijo aquel hombre que respondía al nombre de Alec.

-Sí. Es mi esposa.- Dije orgullosamente

-Lo sé. Precisamente de eso vengo a hablar con usted. Si me permite pasar se lo explicare.- Me sonrió.

-Claro Adelante.-Dije mientas el entraba y se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Me senté en otro sillón y le dije que continuara. Me tendió unos papeles que decían: _Acta de Divorcio._ No lo puedo creer ¿Mi bella se quiere divorciar de mi?

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunte.

-Es el Acta de Divorcio entre usted y la Señorita Swan. Mi clienta.- Me dijo seriamente.- Ella no quiere nada de usted. Solo que firme. Pero Usted no tendrá derecho a Visitar a la pequeña Nessie.-

-¿Y quién es usted para decirle Pequeña Nessie a mi hija?- Pregunte ya muy enojado por haberle dicho a mi pequeña así. Solo yo le podía decir así a mi princesa.

-Soy el mismo hombre que va a defender a Bella y a Nessie de usted. Le voy dejando claro Cullen que hacemos esto por las buenas o por las malas. Usted decide.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias Enserio LoreMolina por tu Review. camela y PazCollen Les prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Acepto sugerencias sobre lo que quieran que pase.


	5. Chapter 5 El Beso

Capitulo 5 El beso.

Edward POV

-Soy el mismo hombre que va a defender a Bella y a Nessie de usted. Le voy dejando claro Cullen que hacemos esto por las buenas o por las malas. Usted decide.- Me dijo Alec con tono amenazador. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién es él para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?

-¿Es una amenaza?- Dije ya muy enojado. Donde el moviera un musculo iba a saltar sobre él en este instante.

-Tómelo como quiera Cullen. Bella solo quiere que usted firme.- Dijo seriamente.

-Pues definitivamente no voy a firmar eso. Voy a encontrarla y pedirle perdón. Y sé que me perdonara.-

-Después de lo que hizo usted dudo que ella quiera perdonarlo.-

-Usted no sabe lo que yo hice Vultury.-Dije subiendo el tono de mi voz.

-Oh si vaya que lo sé. Bella me conto todo. Y ahora que están a mi cuidado ella y Nessie me voy a encargar de que nade les pase. Bella es un ángel que usted no supo apreciar, ella es hermosa. ¿Cómo le pudo hacer semejante asquerosidad?- ¿Qué? A su cuidado? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Ángel? ¿Hermosa?

-Como se atreve a hablar de mi esposa de esa manera?! Ella es mía. Es mi esposa y la madre de mi hija. Y no le permito que...-

-¿Usted no me permite qué? Si no mal recuerdo esto esta así por su culpa. Ella no quiere verlo Cullen. Solo tiene 2 opciones... Firma los papeles o se atiene a las consecuencias?-

-Me inclino por lo segundo. Me atendré a las consecuencias de lo que hice. Pero Bella tiene que hablar conmigo sobre esto. Dígale que quiero verla y ahora váyase.-

-Está bien. Me voy Cullen. Pero recuerde... Esta es la primera pero no la última vez que nos vemos las caras y voy a defender a Bella de usted y de todos los que quieran hacerle daño.-

Tanya POV

Ya pasaron 3 días desde que la estúpida de Isabella me encontró con Eddie. Y ahora la estúpida de Rosalie no me deja en paz. Tengo que idear algún plan rápido para poder escaparme si no quiero que la rubia me asesine en cuanto me encuentre.

Bella POV

Hoy Alec se había ido a hacerle una visita a los Cullen para darle a Edward una probada de lo que pienso hacerle. Este es el principio de mi venganza. Y yo cada día disfruto mas estar con Alec. Me encanta platicar con él es simplemente fascinante. Y Jane no se diga es una chica increíble. Nessie está muy contenta con Alec. Dice mi pequeña que Alec es muy lindo y que le cae muy bien. Dios ya Llego Alec. ¿Que habrá pasado?

-Bella?- Pregunto Alec entrando a la casa.

-En la cocina- Dije

-Uf Bella tu esposo es realmente testarudo. No quiso firmar los papeles.-

-Lo suponía. Debe de estar realmente enojado.-

-Sí. Se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que eras un ángel. Que no supo apreciar y que eras hermosa.- ¿Qué?!

-¿Enserio le dijiste eso Alec?-

-Por supuesto Bella es lo que pienso de ti. Que eres un Ángel y que eres hermosa.- Sentí mi cara arder y estoy segura de que me puse como tomate. Alec avanzo unos pasos hacia mí y me atrajo hacia él.

-Alec... -

-Shhh solo déjate llevar.- Y me besó.

Rosalie POV.

Aun no puedo creer que Bella se quiera divorciar de Edward... Claro no esperaba menos de ella. Es imposible que lo perdonara después de lo que Edward le hizo.

-Ya Edward tranquilo. Deja de llorar. Ella solo está enojada por lo que paso pero ya verás que cuando se le pase te perdonara.- Dijo Alice haciendo círculos con su mano en la espalda de Edward.

-Alice... Enserio no trates de justificarla. Ella solo hace lo que debe hacer. Edward fue un estúpido y ahora tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias.- Dije seriamente.

-Rose... Tranquila no lo hagas sentir más mal- Dijo Emmet tratando de justificar a Edward. Porque lo hacen? No entiendo. Fue estúpido y ahora que se aguante.

-No. Yo misma le advertí que si no regresaba Bella con Nessie iba a hacer de su vida un infierno y pretendo cumplir mi advertencia.-

-Hermano. Sabes que siempre te he apoyado pero Bella no se merecía esto. Lo siento… pero Rose tiene razón. Ahora tienes que aguantarte.- Dijo Jasper. Jamás me había apoyado en algo. Me sorprende.

Bella POV.

-Alec...- Murmure aun sobre sus labios.

-Bella. Antes de que digas cualquier cosa quiero decirte que te quiero. Te quiero y te quise desde el primero momento en que te vi. Y pretendo seguir queriéndote durante mucho tiempo. Ya no tengo la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme alejado de ti. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Podemos hacer una vida juntos con Nessie y ser muy felices.- Dijo Alec con un brillo en los ojos como nunca antes le había visto.

-Alec... Lo siento pero hace apenas 3 días que me salí de la casa que compartía con mi esposo. Y creo que por ahora no me puedo dar oportunidad con nadie más. Tal vez más adelante posiblemente.-

-Te entiendo y estoy dispuesto a darte el tiempo que creas necesario para recuperarte y que me des una oportunidad.-

-Claro Alec. Pero a todo esto ¿Que más te dijo Edward?- Pregunte.

-Que te quería ver para arreglar sus problemas. Supongo que aceptaras reunirte con él ¿o no?- dijo Alec.

-No Alec. Te equivocas no quiero volver a verlo. Pero en este momento hare una llamada.- Dije seriamente.

Fui hasta donde estaba mi teléfono celular y lo encendí. Supongo que Edward trataría de llamarme así que decidí que lo mejor era mantenerlo apagado. Y busque en la agenda hasta que encontré su número. Y apreté el botón verde. Al tercer pitido contesto él.

-Bella amor que bueno que llamas tenemos que arreglar esto… tenemos que hablar. ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?-


	6. Chapter 6 Los Recuerdos

**LoreMolina**_** este va dedicado para ti... ya que tu querias saber como paso toodo.. Muak.. un besote.. miil gracias por tus reviews me enkantan.. Byyye..! 3**_

**Capitulo 6 Los Recuerdos**

Edward POV

Mi vida se esta yendo. Bella se la llevo cuando se fue. No puedo creer que fui tan estúpido y me deje llevar por Tanya.

_Estaba en el consultorio igual que todos los días. Cuando llego Tanya. Desde mi Boda con Bella no la había vuelto a ver. Me entere de que se iba a mudar aquí a Seattle. _

_-Eddie ¿Cómo has estado? Te ha sentado muy bien el matrimonio Te vez Muuuy bien.- Esto lo dijo con un toque de sensualidad que no pude pasar desapercibido. Y mucho menos el vestido que llevaba puesto se veía sensacional._

_-Muy bien Tanya. Me entere de que te mudaste hace unos días.-_

_-Si el Clima de Alaska ya no me gustaba.- Dijo cruzando las piernas y mordiéndose el labio._

_-Que mal. Pero qué bueno que te mudaste aquí así ya podremos estar más en contacto.- Dije sonriendo._

_-Si créeme que lo que mas deseo es estar en contacto contigo Edward.- Dijo levantándose la silla y caminando hacia el otro lado del escritorio hacia donde estaba yo._

_-Tanya. Que hac…. - Mi voz fue cortada por el beso que me estaba dando. Era uno de esos besos que no tan fácil se olvidan. _

_-Edward. Dime que no te gusto… Dime que no te gusta lo que hago…- Dijo desabrochando mi camisa mientras yo levantaba su vestido y acariciaba sus suaves piernas._

_-Si Tanya. Si me gusta.- Dije mientras me levantaba y la cargaba para que cruzara sus piernas en mi cintura. La acosté en la camilla. Y la tome. Y supe que no me conformaría con estar con ella solo esta vez. Necesitaría más. _

Fui un completo estúpido. No debí haberlo hecho. ¡Pero soy hombre por dios! No pude resistirme a la tentación. Y ahora todo por eso perdí a mi esposa y a mi hija.

Escuche algo vibrar en el sillón que esta frente a mi cama. Y cuando vi el numero mi corazón latió rápidamente era mi Bella.

-Bella amor que bueno que llamas tenemos que arreglar esto… tenemos que hablar. ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?- Pregunte ansioso. Hubo un silencio al otro lado. Luego ella suspiro.

-Edward. No te llamo para decirte que te perdono ni mucho menos. Te llamo para decirte que Quiero el divorcio. No quiero que me des absolutamente nada pero tampoco vas a ver a mi hija.- Ya no era nuestra hija ahora ella dice solo "Mi hija".

-Bella. Amor Lo siento Se que fue un error pero…-

-¡Cállate Edward! A mí no me vengas con cuentitos baratos que ya no te creo nada. Y si me disculpas me tengo que ir.- En ese momento escuche una voz que la llamaba. – Lo siento Edward. Y de una vez te advierto que NO te voy a perdonar.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Quién es ese?-

-No me interesa hablar contigo. Lo siento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Y colgó

Yo he escuchado esa voz que la llamaba, pero dond… Alec Vultury. ¡Está viviendo con ese imbécil! ¡Por eso el dijo que ahora que estaban a su cuidado… las protegería! ¿Acaso Bella ya me engañaba con él? El hablaba de ella como si ya la conociera desde hace años. Y ahora ella está viviendo con el… Tal vez el haberme encontrado con Tanya fue su pretexto perfecto para deshacerse de mí y estar con él.

No soporte la idea de que ella estuviera con otro y agarre la foto de ella que estaba en el mueble junto a mi lado de la cama. Y la estrelle contra la pared.

Bella POV

-Bella eres tan valiente.- Me dijo Alec mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé. Yo por dentro quería llorar. Pero me mantuve al margen y le dije lo que tenía que decirle. Pero también fue de gran ayuda cuando me hablaste. Se noto su enojo.-

-Oh Bella eres tan malvada. Rio ante su comentario. Dios la risa de este hombre es hermosa y melodiosa.

-Lo sé. Muahahahaha.- Los dos reímos ante mi broma. Hace tanto tiempo que no reía de esa manera. Aun me tenía abrasada. Y definitivamente no me quería separar de él. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y aspire su aroma. ¡Dios que bien huele! No Bella no seas estúpida. No puedes hacer eso. Eso lo hacías con Edward. Cierto. Pero esto es aun mejor. ¡Isabella en que demonios piensas!

-Bella. Sabes que daría todo por tenerte así por siempre.-

-Alec… Estoy muy agradecida contigo porque me invitaste a vivir a tu casa sin siquiera conocerme. Y yo... Te Conocí Cuando Me Hacías Falta.-

-Bella No agradezcas por eso. Yo desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Me enamore de tus preciosos ojos chocolates.- Me puse roja ante su comentario.- Pero ya tomatito salgamos a comer a algún lugar lindo. Como a una media hora esta Oregon. Ahí hay unos restaurantes buenísimos. ¿Aceptan acompañarme?-

-Claro. Encantadas.- Dije sonriendo como estúpida. ¡Espabila Isabella!

Esa comida con Alec fue sorprendente definitivamente tenemos que salir de nuevo.

-Bella sabes que en algún momento tienes que hablar con Cullen. Si no es para arreglar sus diferencias.- definitivamente no me esperaba que dijera eso.- Hizo una mueca de ¿dolor?- Sera para que le digas lo que le tengas que decir.-

-Lo se Alec. Definitivamente tienes razón. ¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿Hacer qué?.- Pregunto mirándome con esos ojos grises que me estaban volviendo loca.

-Siempre tener la razón en todo.- Dije sonriéndole.

-No en todo. A veces me equivoco. Pero Bella no cambies de tema. Si quieres mañana mismo podemos ir a ver a Cullen para arreglar todo esto.-

-Claro Alec. Mientras más rápido podamos conseguir que firme los papeles será mejor.-

.

Estábamos estacionando el auto de Alec. En la calzada de los Cullen. Y dude por un momento si de verdad quería hacer esto pero ahora más que nunca estuve segura. Alec bajo del auto y abrió mi puerta y después la de Nessie.

-Se fuerte bella. Tienes todo mi apoyo.- dijo tomando mi mano.

-Lo se. Estoy lista.- Dije sonriendo y apretando su mano. Nessie tomo mi otra mano y caminamos hacia la casa. Y Alec toco el timbre. No tardaron en abrir. Oh Dios. No lo puedo creer ¿¡qué rayos le paso?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey chicas Gracias por sus reviews. Son un gran impulso para mi.. para continuar con la historia.. tratare de subir cap nuevo todos los dias.. Hoy me inspire y subi 2 ... Besiitos nenas Dejen Reviews. Pliis..


	7. Chapter 7 El Reencuentro

PazCollen Este Cap.. es para ti.. tu querias ver uno en el que hubiera golpes y accion.. pues aki esta Jiji... Muak.. un besote.. miil gracias por tus Reviews.. :); camela Gracias por tus reviews.. me hacen muy feliiz :)

Capitulo 7 El Reencuentro.

Bella POV

-Lo sé. Estoy lista.- Dije sonriendo y apretando su mano. Nessie tomo mi otra mano y caminamos hacia la casa. Y Alec toco el timbre. No tardaron en abrir. Oh Dios. No lo puedo creer ¿¡qué rayos le paso?!

Edward estaba ahí parado en la puerta con ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en días. Y los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera llorado mucho.

-Oh Bella que gusto verte.- Dijo sonriendo pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Se veían tristes y desorbitados.

-Pues el gusto será tuyo. Porque para mí es una desgracia volver a verte.-Dije Fríamente.

-Pasa Bella. Tenemos que hablar.-

-Claro. Gracias.- Entramos Alec y yo. Nessie corrió a abrasar a su padre. Hubiera sido ilógico que no lo hiciera el correspondió a su abraso alzándola por el aire. Ella lo quiere mucho. Nos sentamos en la sala y le pedí a Nessie que fuera a jugar a algún lugar. Rápidamente Alec saco los papeles del divorcio de su mochila y se los tendió a Edward.

-Bella sabes que jamás firmare esto.- Dijo seriamente.

-Mira Edward. No estoy aquí para discutir si quieres firmar o no. Sabes perfectamente que jamás volveré contigo.-

-Si claro. Seguro es porque quieres quedar libre para irte definitivamente con este.- Dijo señalando a Alec.

-Eso no es cierto Edward pero mira quien lo dice. Al que encontré en mi propia cama con otra.- Dije subiendo el tono de mi voz. Y levantándome del sillón para dirigirme enfrente de el.

-Aha tal vez ese fue el pretexto perfecto para poder separarte de mí y vivir tus amoríos libremente con este idiota.- Dijo también levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de mí. Alec en ningún momento había dicho nada solo nos observaba desde donde estaba sentado.

-Aha sí. ¡Tú sabes que eso no es cierto! Si no te engañe cuando éramos novios mucho menos cuando estuviéramos casados.-

-Por Favor Bella no mientas.- Dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz. Estaba tratando de calmarse. Dios… esto se va a poner feo.

-Sabes una cosa. En el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Alec. Que por cierto han sido 4 días. El ha sabido cómo hacerme reír. Como alegrar mi día con tan solo una palabra. Y lo más importante él se ha portado conmigo como tú nunca lo hiciste. Porque lo conocí cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando te encontré en mi propia cama con otra mujer.- El sonido de mi voz fue cortado por el sonido de su mano estampada contra mi mejilla. Lo que hizo que girara mi cabeza a la dirección contraria.

En ese momento Alec se abalanzó contra Edward tirándolo al suelo y golpeándolo ahí. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue gritar y pedir auxilio. En eso entraron Carlisle y Jasper a la habitación. Tratando de separarlos. Pero era imposible. Los dos se estaban medio matando ahí. Yo no supe que hacer.

Cuando por fin lograron separarlos Alec hablo.

-Eso es para que te enseñes a no golpear a una mujer. ¡Imbécil!.-

-Edward Cullen ¿qué demonio hiciste?- No me había percatado de la presencia de Rosalie hasta que hablo.

-Lo que escucha señorita. El señor Cullen golpeo a Bella.-

-Que te sucede imbécil. Todavía de que la engañas te atreves a ponerle una mano encima.- Dijo Rose acercándose a él – No sé quién eres Edward. De verdad que ya no sé quién eres. Y en estos momentos creo que todos apoyamos a Bella. En su decisión de querer divorciarse de ti.- Y en ese momento Rose estampo su mano contra la cara de Edward. A quien Carlisle todavía mantenía agarrado.

-Ahora más que nunca quiero el divorcio.- Dije aun sosteniendo mi mejilla que supongo estaría roja por el golpe.

-No Bella. Lo siento no fue mi intención. Es que me enoje mucho. Lo siento de verdad. No te puedes llevar a nuestra hija.-

- Es MI HIJA y yo decido que hacer o no con ella.- Dije haciendo énfasis en MI HIJA. Para que entendiera.

-Alec por favor vámonos. No soporto estar en el mismo lugar que el.- Jasper lo soltó y se agarro la ceja que tenía sangre y camino hacia el sillón donde estaba su mochila. La cerró, la coloco en su espalda y me tomo de la mano. Le grite a Nessie y ella en un segundo ya estaba aquí. Tomando mi otra mano.- Si me disculpan… Carlisle, Jasper, Rose... Me tengo que ir.-

-Cullen. Ahí está mi tarjeta y los papeles. Cuando decidas lo que es mejor y los firmes. Me llamas.- Dijo Alec aun sin soltar mi mano.- Vámonos Bella. –

-Despídete Nessie.- Dije seriamente.

-Adiós Tía Rose.- Dijo abrasando a Rosalie. Adiós tío Jazz.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jasper

-Adiós pequeña.- dijo Jasper.

-Adiós Abuelo.- Dijo mi pequeña abrasando a Carlisle.

-Adiós nena. Vuelve pronto.-

-No lo creo Carlisle.- Dije Mirándolo- Vámonos Nessie. Gracias Rose.- Dije asintiendo una vez. Esta vez Nessie agarro la mano de Alec. Y pude ver la cara de sorpresa de todos ya que se voltearon a ver unos a otros. Y en Edward cara de ¿Dolor?...

-De nada Bella es lo menos que podía hacer.-Dijo moviendo la cabeza negando y mirando a Edward.

Alec y yo salimos de la casa aun agarrados de la mano. En Cuanto subí al auto comencé a llorar. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve así. Solo sentí que Alec trataba de tranquilizarme haciendo círculos con su mano en mi espalda.

-Fuiste valiente Bella. Pero sabes que no sería fácil que él te diera el divorcio.- Dijo Alec. Yo levante la mirada. Y una vez más me estaban mirando con gran amor sus ojos grises… ahhhh sus ojos…

-Alec… lo siento... por haberte hecho pasar por esto. Mira nadamas como te dejo.- Dije Acariciando su ceja

-Bella yo no fui el único que salió lastimado. Mira tú mejilla… esta roja. Es un poco hombre por ponerte un dedo encima.- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-Alec… Te quiero mucho.-

-Y yo también Bella… Yo también. Pero ahora vayámonos a casa. Necesitamos un baño y descansar. Fue un día pesado.- Dijo Sonriéndome.

-Claro. Vámonos.- Dije sonriendo como estúpida otra vez por su profunda mirada que me hacia sonrojarme cada vez que me miraba-

.

Edward POV

Que demonio hice. Golpee a mi Bella. No debí haberme enojado tanto… ahora si definitivamente no me va a perdonar. Ahora mi vida sin ella no tiene sentido. No soportare vivir con la idea de que ella esté siendo feliz con otro. Que el ocupe mi lugar en la cama y en la vida de Bella y que también sea mi suplente en la vida de mi hija. Cuando vi que ella tomo su mano sentí como si el mundo se me hubiera venido encima. No soporto la idea de que pase eso.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y salí disparado hacia él. Escuche a Alice y a Jasper gritarme mientras subía al auto. Lo cierto es que no escuche lo que me decían. Comencé a conducir por las calles de Seattle pensando en lo que había pasado esta tarde.

Vi que un auto se aproximaba a mí pero venia a una distancia considerable así que decidí no bajar la velocidad y cruzar la calle. Ese auto estaba muy cerca del mío pero tampoco frenó.

Y de repente todo se volvió negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OMG.. que hara Bella cuando se entere de esto..!? Jaa ya sabes que actualizo diario pero posiblemente ahoro no podre atualizar tan rapido.. tengo que presentar una coreografia en la escuela... y se esta llevando todo mi tiempo prepararla.. y despues llego a mi casa.. cansadisima... espero que me comprenda... pero sin falta.. actualizare lo mas pronto posiible :D


	8. Chapter 8 Accidentes

**Capitulo 8 Accidentes**

Bella POV.

Hoy fue un día pesadísimo. Después de salir de la casa de los Cullen, Alec y yo hablamos durante todo el camino a casa sobre las nuevas estrategias que utilizaríamos para convencer a Edward de que firmara esos papeles también le agradecí que me hubiera defendido de ese loco… maniático. Al ver sus heridas pensé en toda la pelea y a decir verdad Alec le estaba ganando a Edward. Alec daba unos golpes fuertes y directos a la cara de Edward mientras Edward no podía atinarle a la cara de Alec. Llegamos a la casa y estábamos en la sala viendo TV cuando mi celular sonó y me sorprendí al ver que era Rose la verdad dude por un momento en contestar pero… Rose me había defendido en la casa de los Cullen lo menos que podía hacer era contestarle una llamada.

-Hola Rose. ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte.

-Bella por dios. Edward... Edward esta… herido van camino al hospital Carlisle y Emmet dicen que está muy grave.- Dijo sollozando.

-¿Qué? pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estupidez hizo? ¿o ¿qué le paso? Rose ¡Contéstame!- Dije gritándole.

-No sé. Alece dice que después de que te fuiste salió muy alterado de la casa. Y parece que choco contra otro auto. Pero… Edward salió peor que el otro conductor... y Ahí Bella te voy a ser sincera... Temen por su vida…- No… Edward no... Todos menos el.

-Voy para allá Rose.- Y colgué.

-¡Que sucede cariño?- Dijo Alec muy preocupado.

-Edward parece que está muy grave. Tuvo un accidente y… temen por su vida.- Mi voy fue cortada por las lagrimas que ya salían y bajaban por mis mejillas. -Edward sea quien sea es el padre de mi hija y mi esposo a pesar de lo que hizo todavía lo amo... Alec tengo que ir... Comprenderé si quieres que me vaya de tu casa y jamás vuelva a verte… de verdad pero no puedo dejar a Edward.-

-Bella... Bella... Shhh yo mismo te voy a llevar y no digas tonterías yo jamás te dejaría irte. Sé que él es tu esposo y que no lo puedes dejar y menos en ese estado.- Aww

-Gracias Alec… de verdad siempre te voy a agradecer tu apoyo.-

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Pero vamos… si quieres Nessie se puede quedar mi hermana llamo y dijo que llegaría a las 5:00 y ya son 4:45 no tarda en llegar seguro le encantara cuidar de Nessie. Ya veras que todo con Edward estará bien.

-Claro…-

.

-Esme... ¿Cómo esta Edward?- Pregunte a Esme que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que hay en esas salas de espera en los hospitales. Ahí estaba toda la familia reunida.

-Todavía no sale de cirugía. Dijeron hace horas que tal vez no soportaría y…- Su llanto fue incontrolable. Yo la abrase y me correspondió. Al principio creí que Esme me iba a gritar que me fuera que todo fue por mi culpa… pero no.

Pasaron horas... que parecían años se hacían eternas. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad salió uno de los médicos de la sala de operaciones.

-Familiares del Sr. Cullen…-

-Soy su esposa.- Dije levantándome rápidamente de la silla.

-El señor Cullen salió bien. Solo necesitara estar unas cuantas semanas aquí mientras se recupera de la fractura en su brazo derecho y para mantenerlo en observación en caso de que haya sufrido algún golpe interno. Al principio creímos que estaba peor. Pero todo el pánico fue solo causado por la sangre... Nada de qué preocuparse ahora.- Sentí que el alma me regreso al pecho. Ahora tendría otra excusa para golpear a Edward. Como pudo ser tan estúpido y hacer semejante idiotez… Alec me abrazo

-Vez… te dije que todo estaría bien.- Me susurro al oído. Yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y pase mis manos por su cintura.

-Gracias a ti lo creí. Con eso de que siempre tienes la razón.- Me separe un poco pero sin soltarlo levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos grises.

-Ya tomatito. Lo sé. Llamo Jane y dijo que Nessie ya se quedo dormida.-

-Bella… recuerda que mi hijo aun está casado contigo. Y esta en este hospital postrado en una cama.

-Lo siento Carlisle… Pero si soy una grosera… Alec ellos son Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet, Esme y Carlisle... Los Cullen.-

-Es un gusto.- dijo Sonriéndoles a todos.- Me parece que a Carlisle y a Jasper los conocí en una situación poco agradable. Y también a la señorita Rose.- Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Claro. Fue algo bochornosa esa situación.- Dijo Rose mirándolo a los ojos. Como tratando de descifrar de qué color eran. Supongo que yo puse exactamente la misma cara que ella cuando vi a Alec por primera vez.

-Bueno chicos... El es Alec. Lo conocí cuando salí de su casa. El muy amablemente me dejo quedar en su casa. Y le estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que ha hecho por mí en estos últimos días.- Dije mirándolo y sonriendo.

-Baahh. No digas tonterías Bella. Sabes que lo hago porque me caes muy bien.-Dijo Alec devolviéndome la sonrisa. Supongo que la cara con la que nos veíamos se interpretaría de mal modo así que decidí aclararles lo que pasaba.-

-Alec y yo... Solo somos amigos no quiero que piensen mal de mí. Lo conocí cuando termine vagando entre las calles de un pueblito.- Dije mirándolos.

-Oh para nada Bella. Te conocemos perfectamente y sabemos que tú no eres como otras. Que tu si respetabas tu matrimonio.- Dijo Rose. Mirando a todos. Era obvio lo que dio a entender. (Que Edward no respetaba su matrimonio)

-Claro Rose. Bueno pues me retiro. Creo que mi presencia aquí no hace falta. Alec ¿nos vamos?-

-Claro nena. Cuando tú ordenes.- Solo sonreí y asentí.

-Bella… ¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo Alice mirándome con sus ojos de perrito suplicando.

-Alice... ya sé lo que me vas a decir y mi respuesta es No.- Dije fríamente.

-No. No quiero hablar sobre eso es sobre… Nessie. - Mire a Alec y el asintió.

-Está bien Alice… pero ¿Alec me puede acompañar?-

-Claro... Vallamos a otro lugar.-

.

-Ahora sí. De que quieres hablar Alice.- Dije sentándome en la banca que estaba fuera del hospital. Alice se quedo de pie. Y Alec se sentó a mi lado.

-Seré breve Bella…-Dijo mirando a otro lugar, después me miro a los ojos.- Quiero la custodia de Nessie.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok amm yo tambien sere breve. un agradecimiento a las chicas que han dejado sus Reviews. y ahora quiero hacer una pregunta.

Que quieren que pase en la historia?.-

a) Bella perdone a Edward

b) Bella se quede con Alec

c) Bella regrese con edward y quede emabarazada pero la vuelve a engañar

o ustedes denme ideas sobre lo que les gustaria que pasara.

NOTA: Mi historia no es igual a las demas. Me refiero a que en esta no estoy mostrando al Edward tierno y dulce, honesto, el mejor ejemplo... etc. NO en esta Edward es un idiota. asi que debe ser una historia poco convencional. No igual a las otras en las que terminas felices para siempre.. Bueno de hecho esse es el punto.. que sea un final feliz.. pero que haya problemas y lagrimas de por medio. O que definitivamente bella sea feliz con otro... ustedes denme ideas :)


	9. Chapter 9 Peleas,Peleas y mas Peleas

**Capitulo 9: Peleas, Peleas y más Peleas.**

Bella POV

-Ahora sí. De que quieres hablar Alice.- Dije sentándome en la banca que estaba fuera del hospital. Alice se quedo de pie. Y Alec se sentó a mi lado.

-Seré breve Bella…-Dijo mirando a otro lugar, después me miro a los ojos.- Quiero la custodia de Nessie.- ¿Escuche Bien?.. Si... si escuche Bien.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Alice?... ¿Porque?- Dije levantándome y obligándola a dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Porque yo quiero mucho a mi sobrina. Y no quiero que sufra al ver a su madre con otro hombre… y es obvio que estaría mejor con nosotros. Edward es un gran padre y…-

-Haber Alice... Déjame bajarle un volumen a tu estupidez.-Dije interrumpiéndola. Oh por Dios. ¿Qué me pasa? Ella abrió más los ojos y tenso la mandíbula.- MI HIJA en ningún lugar va a estar mejor que con su madre, y en cuanto a lo de Edward... El ya demostró que no es un buen padre… por si no lo viste se atrevió a golpearme.- Dije señalando mi mejilla con mi dedo.- Y después de eso golpeo a Alec. Y por si fuera poco salió sin precaución alguna conduciendo por las calles como un maniático. ¿Crees que eso es ser un buen padre?-

-Mira a mi no me levantas la voz. Porque aquí los únicos culpables de esto son ustedes dos.- Dijo mirándonos a Alec y a mi.- Si no hubieran ido a la casa y lo hubieran alterado tanto esto no estaría pasando.-

-Tarde o temprano nos tendríamos que ver las caras Alice. Y el UNICO culpable es el… porqué por si no lo recuerdas yo lo encontré con Tanya.- Dije levantando aun más la voz.

-Hay Por favor Bella... Ella solo le dio lo que tú ya no podías darle.- El sonido de su voz fue cortado por mi mano estampada en su mejilla.

Ella me devolvió el golpe y yo lo único que pude hacer fue defenderme. En un momento yo quede debajo de ella. Y aprovecho para golpearme en la cara. Pero logre quitármela de encima y ponerla ahora a ella debajo de mí. Inmovilice sus brazos con mis rodillas y pude golpearla. En algunos momentos ella me golpeaba o yo tiraba de su cabello. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos las dos golpeándonos hasta que sentí un par de brazos jalándome y separándome de ella. Intente luchar para poder zafarme y seguir golpeándola pero no pude. Allí estaban todo los Cullen. Tratando de tranquilizar a Alice. Luego sentí unos brazos rodearme… Era Alec. Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y llorar en sus brazos…

-Vámonos Bella. Vámonos a casa.-

Alec me llevo a su auto. Que estaba al otro lado de donde ocurrió la pelea. Detrás del hospital. Y antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto no resistí y volví a rodear su cintura con mis brazos. El correspondió a mi abrazo con ternura y cariño. Yo no podía dejar de llorar.

-Ya cariño... Shh shhh ya no llores. Aquí me tienes a mí.- Dijo Alec tomando mi barbilla con su mano y levantándola. Levante la cara pero no la mirada.-Mirame.- Levante la mirada y sus ojos me miraban con infinito cariño. De verdad que desearía poder olvidar a Edward y enamorarme de Alec... Pero no puedo Edward es mi esposo... y el padre de mi hija.

-Alec… Alice fue muy injusta... Hablaba como si yo fuera la culpable de todo... pero yo lo amo Alec... Yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo a propósito.

-Lo se corazón. Ella no sabe lo que tú sentiste al ver a Edward con otra… Pero no le hagas caso. Ella solo habla por hablar, debe estar alterada por lo que le paso a Edward. Nadamas.-

-No Alec. Ella dice la verdad… yo desde un principio no debí aceptar tu ayuda... no debí… Sabía que de esto nada bueno iba a resultar.-

-Isabella. Eso jamás… en tu vida lo vuelvas a repetir. Yo te quiero muchísimo y si no te hubiera conocido. Estaría sumergido aun en un pozo sin fondo… porque a mí me paso lo mismo que a ti… Pero… yo encontré a mi prometida un día antes de la boda... con mi propio padre.- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Alec... ¿porque jamás me lo habías dicho?- Dije levantando su cara con mis 2 manos levanto su mirada y me dirigió una de esas miradas... tristes y con dolor.

-Porque para mí es difícil recordarlo... no lograba superarlo hasta el momento en que te conocí.-

-Oh Alec… De verdad… no sé qué decirte.-

-No digas nada Bella... ahora que conoces mi pasado quiero que sepas que… te has vuelto una parte importante para mí. Te has vuelto una persona indispensable en mi vida… no se qué haría si te perdiera… Yo también _Te Conocí Cuando Me Hacías Falta_.- Dijo abriendo y cerrando los ojos... para ocultar las lagrimas que estaban por aparecer.

-Alec… Jamás me vas a perder. Siempre estaremos juntos, siempre te voy a apoyar… no importa cómo, si como amigos o como algo mas.- Dije mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que le decía la verdad.

-Gracias Bella. Créeme que hare todo lo que pueda para hacer que te enamores de mi.-

-Alec… Lo siento… se que por más que este fea y grave la situación con Edward yo lo amo. Y no va a ser tan fácil dejar de quererlo. Así que si quieres que algo mas suceda... te pido paciencia.- Dije mirándolo seriamente.

-Mi segundo nombre es paciencia ¿sabías?-

-No. No lo sabía.- Reí ante su broma.- Pero vámonos. Me quiero ir a casa.- Dije aun sonriendo.

Rosalie POV

¿De qué rayos querría hablar Alice con Bella? Espero que no sea por alguna de sus locuras… Bella en estos momentos no esta para soportar las tonterías de Alice. Voy a salir a ver que sucede.

Iba saliendo por la puerta cuando vi que Bella y Alice estaban tiradas en el suelo golpeándose. Corrí hacia ellas pero Alec me detuvo agarrando mi brazo.

-Déjalas. Deja que desquiten su coraje.-

-Claro.- Dije- Pero… se están matando.

-Déjalas… un momento más. Cuando sea tiempo las separamos.- Wow este hombre sabe cómo actuar ante cada situación que se le presente. Ahora entiendo cómo fue que dejo a Edward tan golpeado. Examina cada movimiento que hace la otra persona. Y responde como crea mejor.

-Ahora si hay que separarlas.- Asentí y corrimos a ellas. Alec cargo a Bella quitándola de encima de Alice y yo levante a Alice del suelo y la mantuve inmóvil entre mis brazos. De un omento a otro apareció toda la familia por la puerta y corrieron hacia Alice. Jasper la abraso y Carlisle solo gritaba No-se-que.

-Ahora si Alice... dime ¿Qué rayos paso?- Dije mirándola.

-Yo no hice nada. Solo le dije que quería la custodia de Nessie. No fue para tanto.-


	10. Chapter 10 Todo Se Paga En Esta Vida

Ok El titulo de este cap esta puesto en base a un Review de LoreMolina a la que otraves le doy las gracias por sus reviews. Pues es un cap doble hoy ya que en todo el fin de semana no podre actualizar... Pero el lunes ya Los quiero mucho..!

Capitulo 10 Todo Se Paga En Esta Vida.

**Rosalie POV**

-Ahora si Alice... dime ¿Qué rayos paso?- Dije mirándola.

-Yo no hice nada. Solo le dije que quería la custodia de Nessie. No fue para tanto.-

-Dime que estas mintiendo Alice… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez?... Creo que tendré que mudarme de casa porque eso de estar cometiendo estupideces creo que Edward lo está contagiando… pero ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- Dije moviendo la cabeza a modo de negación.

-Bueno ammm pues le dije que Edward busco en Tanya lo que ella ya no podía darle… se que estuvo mal pero me enojo verla tan feliz con ese hombre cuando Edward está muy mal por su separación.- Dijo poniéndose roja. Esas palabras yo ya las había escuchado. En ese momento vino un recuerdo a mi mente.

_Ese día yo había acompañado a Bella al hospital porque se sentía mal. Por supuesto Edward la atendió y yo me quede en la Sala de Espera. Vi a Jasper entrar muy sospechosamente su consultorio que está casi a un lado que el de Edward. Él ni siquiera se fijo que paso enfrente de mí. Después vi pasar a una enfermera bastante atractiva y entro con la misma cara que Jasper. Supuse que iría a preguntarle algo pero no salieron hasta después de un rato. _

_Me sorprendí al ver que ella trataba de acomodarse la falda blanca que utilizan todas las enfermeras. Me levante del asiento y camine con paso decidido hacia el consultorio de Jasper. Entre sin tocar y Jasper se estaba poniendo la camisa._

_-¿Que has hecho Jasper?- Dije mirándolo. El se quedo en Shock donde estaba parado._

_-Rose... Yo… lo siento… fue inevitable… Rose...- Dijo sin poder hablar._

_-Pero… ¿porque? Jasper... ¿qué paso?- Dije mirándolo incrédula por lo que acababa de ver. Lo hubiera creído de cualquiera menos de ti.-_

_-Solo busque en ella lo que Alice no me puede dar.- ¿Que...Cómo?- Si Rose... Alice solo se la vive en el Centro Comercial comprando y comprando. A mi ya jamás me pone atención. Hace semanas que no estamos juntos.-_

_-Pero que rayos dices Jasper. Alice te ama.- Dijo Bella entrando a la habitación._

_-Bella… Lo siento… de verdad lo siento.- Dijo Mirándonos a las dos.- Solo no le digan a Alice lo que paso. Hasta que yo decida decírselo.- Bella y yo asentimos._

-Alice eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe. Si Bella quiere hacer su vida con otro hombre lo puede hacer. Todo esto es por culpa de Edward que no se te olvide.- Dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Alice… vámonos tendré que curarte esos golpes. Ve nada más como quedaste niña.- Dijo Carlisle a modo de enojo.

-Jasper… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Dije seriamente mirándolo.

-Claro Rose. Entra Alice… ve con Carlisle en un momento te alcanzo.- Dijo mirando a su esposa. Mientras soltaba su mano y Carlisle se la llevaba. Una vez que desaparecieron por la puerta hable.

-Ok Jasper… con todo lo que ha pasado no te había podido decir nada pero no creas que se me ha olvidado.- Dije Mirándolo a los ojos. El se comenzó a poner nervioso y a jugar con su anillo.- Pero ahora que paso esto... tengo que hablar contigo.-

- Rose… Ammm…-

-No Jasper nada de Rose. Tu esposa se peleo con Bella porque le dijo que "Edward ya no le daba lo que necesitaba" y eso estuvo mal cuando tú estás haciendo lo mismo con ella… Tú también buscaste en otra lo que ella no te puede dar. Me sorprende que Bella no se lo haya echado en cara a Alice cuando Alice le dijo eso. Eso demuestra que Bella si consideraba a Alice una amiga- Dije mirándolo. El solo asentía y me miraba atentamente.

-Rosalie… Tengo que decírselo.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lugar

-No Jazz yo no te lo estoy diciendo para que se lo digas solo… te lo digo porque…-

-No Rosalie. Tengo que decírselo. Sea como sea No quiero que se entere por otra persona. Prefiero ser yo el que se lo diga.- Yo solo asentí y murmure un "Como tu decidas".

**Jasper POV**

Después de mi platica con Rosalie me quede pensando un buen rato en cómo se lo diría a Alice. Ella fue muy injusta al decirle eso a Bella. Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada fue Edward al no habérselo dicho antes a Bella y esperar hasta que ella misma los viera. Oh Dios yo no quiero ser como Edward. Tengo que decírselo a Alice.

Entre al hospital y busque el consultorio de Carlisle. Supongo que aun estaría ahí. Cuando por fin lo encontré toque la puerta un escuche un "Pase, está abierto"

-Carlisle ¿Puedo hablar con Alice un segundo?- Dije mirándolos. Carlisle asintió y salió por la puerta. Mire a Alice y me arme de valor para decirle.

-Suéltalo ya Jasper. No le des tantas vueltas. Dime que no debí haberle dicho a Bella eso.- Dijo Alice mirando a otro lugar, moviendo la cabeza negando y haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Si Alice… Estuvo mal que le dijeras a Bella que Edward busco en otra lo que ella no podía darle. Porque yo también busque en otra lo que tú no me dabas.-


	11. Chapter 11 Heridas

Capitulo 11 Heridas

Jasper POV

-Suéltalo ya Jasper. No le des tantas vueltas. Dime que no debí haberle dicho a Bella eso.- Dijo Alice mirando a otro lugar, moviendo la cabeza negando y haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Si Alice… Estuvo mal que le dijeras a Bella que Edward busco en otra lo que ella no podía darle. Porque yo también busque en otra lo que tú no me dabas.- Dije.

Ella se levanto de la camilla y estampo su mano en mi rostro. Yo gire la cabeza al lado contrario y ahí me quede por un segundo y después la mire. Ella me veía con una expresión de dolor y no sabia distinguir si era furia o asco.

-¿Porque Jasper?- Dijo Alice con los ojos cristalinos.

-Ya te lo dije. Busque en otra lo que tú no me dabas.- Dije Fríamente.

-Y eso es…- Dijo mirándome haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Amor, atención… entre otras cosas.- Dije mirando hacia otro lugar.

-Jasper pero si yo… te amo.- Dijo llorando.

-Alice… tu amas al centro comercial, a la ropa, los zapaos… a ellos les pones mas atención que a mi.-

-Eso no es cierto…-

-¿Ah no?... ese bolso que traes supongo que aun no ha salido a la venta… ¿cierto?-

-Claro es de la colección Infinity de…-

-Shhh Cállate Alice… No me interesa de verdad… pero ¿sabes a que nuevo puesto me ascendieron?- Pregunte muy molesto.

-Ammm... al de… Lo siento Jazz no lo se.- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Exacto… no lo sabes. ¿Y porque no lo sabes?... Porque si ayer me hubieras puesto atención cuando estaba hablándote sobre esto en vez de estar ganándote ese maldito bolso en una subasta lo sabrías.- Dije mirándola con enojo. Ella levanto su mirada y me rompió el corazón verla así.

-Lo siento… de verdad no me había dado cuenta de eso… Jasper… de verdad Perdón.- Dijo murmurando la última palabra tan bajo que casi no alcance a escucharla. Pero como podía yo perdonarla… si el que venia a rogarle perdón por lo que había hecho era yo.

-Alice… no tienes porque pedirme perdón… Lo siento no debí haberte dicho esto… Yo venia a decirte lo que había hecho… yo se que no debí haberlo hecho… pero me sentía muy solo.- Dije tomando su cara con mis dos manos.

-Esta bien Jazz yo te perdono si tú me perdonas a mí también.- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Esta bien. Te perdono. Pero una condición.- Dije inclinando la cabeza y mirando al techo.

-¿Aparte de que me disculpe con Bella?-

-Me conoces tan bien pequeño duendecillo.- Dije mirándola y dándole un pequeño beso.-Te amo.-

-Yo también Te amo.-

Bella POV

-Auchh Alec… duele.- Dije frunciéndole el ceño.

-Bells si no te curo eso puede infectarse. Ve nada mas como estas Isabella.- Dijo negando con la cabeza y tocando los múltiples rasguños de mi cara.

-Tranquilo Alec. Solo son unos rasguños.- Dije sonriendo para hacerlo sentir mejor pero creo que no yo me la creí.

-Si solo unos rasguños, el ojo morado y ni se diga que quedaste casi pelona por todo el cabello que te arranco.-

-Es que Alec… ¿que querías que hiciera? Esa loca me quería quitar a mi hija. Eso no se lo iba a permitir.- Dije abriendo mas los ojos.

-Si Bella pero con mi asesoría hubiera controlado los arranques de ese duende saltarín y yo hubiera podido arreglar todo- Yo solo asentí y reí.

-Si lo se. Pero no me pude controlar… y no puedo creer que me haya dicho eso… si supiera lo que su esposo hace…-

-¿Que es lo que hace su esposo?- Pregunto intrigado.

-Pues ammm… la engaña con una enfermera del hospital donde trabajan. Pero claro Bella por mas estúpida si se tuvo que quedar callada.-

-Bells ella sea como sea sigue siendo tu amiga.- Dijo Alec

-Si pero las amigas no hacen eso Alec.- Dije pensando en lo ocurrido.

-Alice ha de tener sus razones Bella…- Dijo Alec.

-Bella tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Tal vez no quieras o no te guste.- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Alec… no le des tantas vueltas y ya dime.-

-OK. Amm. Ahí va. Bella quiero que nos vallamos a otra ciudad a vivir o a otro país si es posible.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoola Jaja volvi antes de lo esperado y aproveche para escribir unos capis mas... en este tiiempo que tuve para descansar... Una vez maz.. gracias por sus Reviews... y este es el ultimo cap Relajado... de ahora en adelante habra mas accion y Bella se armara de valor para hacer lo que tiene ke hacer... pero ya no diigo mas... los amoooo..! Ammm aki esta el nuevo cap... pero alomejor voy a tener problemas para actualiizar diiario porque mi compu se esta volviendo loca... Aaaaaa pero una sorpresa mas... Voy a escribir una historia de mii pareja favoritta de twiligt: Bella/Carlisle... esperenla muuy pronto :D


	12. Chapter 12 Acepto

Capitulo 12 Acepto

-OK. Amm. Ahí va. Bella quiero que nos vallamos a otra ciudad a vivir o a otro país si es posible.- Dijo Alec mirándome.

-Alec…- Dije mirándolo e inclinando la cabeza.

-Lo se Bella. Te prometí que iba a tener paciencia pero estar cerca de Edward… bueno de los Cullen en general… te esta haciendo daño. Imagina que va a pensar Nessie cuando te vea la cara así.- Dijo señalándome.

-¿Sabes que Alec…?.- Dije mirándolo y levantándome para quedar enfrente de el. El abrió los ojos y trago en seco. Supongo que pensó que le diría algo malo. Me mordí el labio para no reírme.- Tienes razón. Vámonos a vivir a otro lugar. No me importa que Edward ya no me de el divorcio solo quiero irme.-

-Esa es mi chica.- Dijo levantándose y pasando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.- Sabia que aceptarías.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ah si? Y ¿Cómo lo sabias?- Pregunte pasando mis manos alrededor de su cuello

-Solo… lo sabia.- Dijo Riendo.- Bueno pero dame ideas. ¿A donde te quieres ir?- Dijo separándose de mí.

-Mmmm Los Ángeles. Ese lugar es perfecto.- Dije sonriendo

-Bien perfecta elección. Yo herede cinco casas y Jane cuatro. Cuando nuestra madre murió- ¿Cinco? Oh Dios ¿quien es el?- Una de las mías esta en Los Ángeles. Así no tendremos que comprar otra casa. La puedes decorar a tu gusto. Puedes comprar los muebles que quieras. Tenemos que empacar nos iremos lo mas pronto posible. Y también…- Dijo muy emocionado y puse mi dedo índice en sus labios para silenciarlo.

-Alec… recuerda que seguimos siendo amigos.- Decidí aclararle antes de que pensara otra cosa.

-Lo se Bella. Lo tengo muy claro.- Dijo sonriendo.- Pero sabes que hare lo que pueda para que te enamores de mi.-

-Esta bien Alec…-

.

Tres Días Después…

Edward POV

-Edward ya sabemos donde vive Vultury.- Dijo Jasper entrando corriendo a mi consultorio. De inmediato me tendió la hoja con la dirección.

-¿Normenwest? ¿Eso en que maldito continente o esta? ¿O mejor dicho en que planeta?- Dije poniendo una expresión que causo que Jasper se riera.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Jasper?- Dije mirando como se llevaba las manos al estomago y se retorcía de la risa.

-Lo siento hermano. Es que no esta en ningún otro planeta. Esta aquí en EU y esta a unas cuantas horas de aquí.- Dijo con una expresión divertida en la cara.

-Pues… que esperamos. Tengo una esposa y una hija que recuperar. Y también una cara que romper.- Dije feliz porque por fin podría pedirle perdón a MI Bella.

.

-Es esa Edward.- Dijo señalando la casa más grande que había por esos lugares. Hasta podría decir que era más grande que la nuestra.- Ahí vive Vultury. ¡Valla este hombre es multimillonario! Solo mira esa mansión al menos puedes estar seguro de que Bella ha estado en buenas manos.- Dijo Jasper mirándome con una sonrisa y yo solo rodé los ojos.

Bajamos del auto y tocamos el timbre. Una señora nos abrió la puerta.

-¿Se encontrara el señor Alec Vultury?- Pregunte mirando a la señora.

-Disculpe pero el señor abandonó la casa esta mañana. Se mudo con la señorita Swan y su pequeña a otro estado.- ¿Qué? No dios esto no me puede estar pasando.

-¿A que estado?- Pregunte tratando de averiguar a donde se había llevado Vultury a mis Princesas.

-¿Usted es el señor Cullen Verdad?- Me preguntó la señora entrecerrando los ojos. E ignorando mi pregunta.

-Si soy yo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-La señorita Swan me hablo de usted y me dijo que Usted vendría y que cuando eso pasara le dijera que usted tiene la tarjeta del joven Alec y que cuando decidiera darle el divorcio los llamara.- "LOS LLAMARA"… esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

-Claro. Lo... Los llamare. Gracias.-

-Por nada.- Dijo fríamente y cerró la puerta.

-Edward… Oh Dios vámonos. Ahora averigüemos a donde se fueron.- Dijo Jasper dándome palmadas en la espalda.

-Claro. Averígualo.- Dije aun sin moverme. –Vámonos-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Años Después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que Bella desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Hemos tratado de buscarla pero… Nada. Hoy tenia que ir a dar una conferencia al hospital de Los Ángeles a la cual no quería asistir pero Carlisle dijo que el hospital esa en la zona residencial y no podía faltar. Termine aceptando.

Viaje hace una semana y me he estado hospedando en un hotel cerca del hospital. Acabando la conferencia decidí irme al hotel y dar una vuelta. Después de todo aun tenía que permanecer otra semana aquí en Los Ángeles.

Llegue al parque. Me acerque a una banca y me senté. Miraba a los niños paseando de la mano de sus padres y recordé cuando Nessie acababa de nacer y caminamos Bella y yo por el parque con mi pequeña en brazos. Me reí ante el recuerdo.

Luego voltee hacia el otro lado y allí estaban los 3. Alec, mi pequeña y Bella. Los 3 tomados de la mano. _Como una familia PERFECTA._


	13. Chapter 13 Familia NO Tan Perfecta

Capitulo 13: Familia NO Tan Perfecta

Llegue al parque. Me acerque a una banca y me senté. Miraba a los niños paseando de la mano de sus padres y recordé cuando Nessie acababa de nacer y caminamos Bella y yo por el parque con mi pequeña en brazos. Me reí ante el recuerdo.

Luego voltee hacia el otro lado y allí estaban los 3. Alec, mi pequeña y Bella. Los 3 tomados de la mano. _Como una familia PERFECTA._

No sabía si golpear a ese imbécil por estar en el lugar que debería estar yo o si tirarme al suelo rogando el perdón de Bella. No… tal vez no debo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Ellas se ven felices con el. No quiero ser el culpable de acabar con esa felicidad. En ese momento me levante de la banca y camine hacia ella pero con la cabeza agachada, evitando que me reconociera. Pase junto a ella mire sus ojos que traían pupilentes verdes. ¿Por qué querrá escondes sus bellos ojos chocolates? Aspire su aroma… su olor a fresas. A pesar de todo seguía siendo el mismo de hace 8 años. Mi hija reía al parecer porque Alec había hecho alguna broma… Mi pequeña ya debía tener 7 años y ya no era tan pequeña.

Decidí irme al hotel y llorar. Llorar como todos los días de estos últimos 4 años. Al día siguiente tenia que asistir a una conferencia que iban a impartir al parecer dos estudiantes que estaban por graduarse de la escuela de medicina. Recuerdo que mi Bella por quedar embarazada de Nessie no pudo terminar su carrera ella quería ser Pediatra. Lastima que no cumplió su sueño. Y pensando en eso me quede dormido.

Al otro día me levante temprano a asearme para irme a la conferencia. Llegue y todo el mundo me saludo amablemente y dio comienzo la conferencia.

-Bien. Gracias a todos los presentes por asistir a esta conferencia. Hoy tendremos una explicación sobre Cardiología Pediátrica. Y para eso tenemos a los dos mejores estudiantes de la escuela. La señorita Isabella Swan que esta por convertirse en la mejor pediatra que haya conocido y su pareja Alec Vultury que esta por convertirse en un gran cardiólogo. Démosles un aplauso.- ¿Pareja? Entonces si están juntos.

En ese momento abrí más los ojos y la mire. Se había puesto más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Tal vez Alec si era la mejor opción para ella y no yo. Una traicionera lágrima escapo de mis ojos y resbalo por mi mejilla y la limpie con mi mano lo más rápido que pude. Ella no se percato de mi presencia así que decidí poner a atención a lo que tenía que decir.

Bella POV

Hace ya cuatro años que deje de ver a Edward. Claro desde hace cuatro años la relación entre Alec y yo se ha fortalecido… pero seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. Yo aun sigo pensando en Edward pero a la vez he logrado superar lo que me hizo y no creo que sea apropiado utilizar a Alec solo para olvidar a Edward. Desde hace tiempo… yo utilizaba pupilentes verdes. Alec dice que mis ojos son hermosos pero a mi me gustaban los ojos verdes y por eso los uso.

Alec me inspiro para acabar mi carrera. Yo siempre quise ser Pediatra pero con la boda y el embarazo no pude concluirla. Alec dice que el odia ser abogado pero que su padre lo obligó por lo cual decidimos estudiar juntos la carrera de Medicina el en Cardiología y yo en Pediatría. Hoy decidimos salir a despejarnos un poco Alec y yo para la conferencia que daríamos. Nos habían asignado por parejas un tema y a nosotros nos toco juntos ya que somos los mejores en nuestra área. Nosotros éramos la _Pareja de Cardiología Pediátrica_. Y como entregamos el mejor trabajo ahora nos tocaba exponerlo ante los mejores doctores del país. Es de ponerse nerviosa ¿No?... en fin cuando Nessie salió de la escuela fuimos a dar una vuelta al parque.

-Bella… ¿que pasaría si volvieras a ver a Edward?- Me preguntó Alec mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Alec… sabes que no pasaría absolutamente nada. Si no paso nada hace años que te hace suponer que pasara algo ahora…- Dije segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Lo se. Te diré algo pero trata de no voltear ¿ok?- Dijo y yo asentí.- El esta sentado en una banca de por allá.- Dijo sonriéndome. Y Yo le devolví la sonrisa y seguimos caminando los 3 tomados de la mano.

-Alec… ¿Estas seguro?- Pregunte aun sonriendo.

- Si completamente. Tiene los ojos clavados en Nessie creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que lo estoy mirando oh oh viene para acá.- Dijo borrando su sonrisa.

-Distrae a Nessie… que no lo vea. Aun no es tiempo.-

-Bella y ¿Cuándo será tiempo? Hace cuatro años que no lo ves. Creo que es hora de que arreglen sus problemas.- Dijo Alec.

-No Alec. Aun no y por favor respeta mi decisión y distrae a Nessie.- Dije mirándolo.

-Nessie te contare un chiste ¿ok?- Dijo Alec.

-Claro papi.-

Si. Bueno eso… Nessie desde hace tiempo le dice papá a Alec. Alec sonrió y conto el chiste. Nessie reía histéricamente y cerró los ojos. Cuando Edward pasó junto a mi yo mire a Nessie y gire la cabeza para hacer como que no lo había visto. Y Nessie aun tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no lo vio. Cuando pasó cerca de mí su olor a miel y coco se podía aspirar en el aire.

Los tres decidimos quedarnos un rato más y jugar. Pero después nos fuimos a casa a descansar porque Alec y yo tendríamos un día muy pesado mañana.

.

Yo estaba sumamente nerviosa por la presentación cuando el profesor de Alec nos presento.

-Bien. Gracias a todos los presentes por asistir a esta conferencia. Hoy tendremos una explicación sobre Cardiología Pediátrica. Y para eso tenemos a los dos mejores estudiantes de la escuela. La señorita Isabella Swan que esta por convertirse en la mejor pediatra que haya conocido y su pareja Alec Vultury que esta por convertirse en un gran cardiólogo. Démosles un aplauso.- Dijo el Profesor Banner.

Todo salió a la perfección. Alec explico el tema desde el punto de visa cardiológico y yo del pediátrico. Ni pensar que ya solo faltaba un mes para terminar.

Íbamos saliendo Alec y yo tomados de la mano (Como siempre ya que ya era una costumbre hacer eso desde que nos conocimos) celebrando nuestro triunfo en la conferencia cuando Lo vi acercarse a nosotros.

-Isabella…- Dijo Edward mirándome.

-Hola Edward. Buenos Días.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí el próximo capitulo…. Quiero decirles que ya publique mi otra historia… "Por estar junto a ti" es una historia muy entretenida y muy Lemmon. Leeanla y déjenme Reviews para saber si les gusta. Va a ser mi primer lemmon así que creo que necesitaré apoyo :D Bien Pues Gracias… Dejen Reviews Pliis… Ya que de ahí me doy ideas... Reviews = Actualización

Blog Actualizado.


	14. Chapter 14 Tu Verdadero Papi

Capitulo 14 Tu Verdadero Papi

-Isabella…-

-Hola Edward. Buenos Días.- Dije sonriendo pero apreté mas fuerte la mano de Alec. Edward pareció darse cuenta de eso porque cuando vio nuestras manos entrelazadas dejo de sonreír.

-Estuvo perfecta la conferencia. Felicidades.- Intento decirlo con felicidad pero había un toque de cinismo en su voz.

-Muchas gracias Edward.- Dije mirando a Alec que me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Y después mire a Edward.

-Me alegro de que hayas cumplido tu sueño Bells. Te lo mereces.- Dijo Edward.

-Si. He tenido que hacer bastantes sacrificios para poder cumplirlo pero… Aquí estamos ya ¿Verdad Alec?- Pregunte mirando a Alec.

-Claro Belli. Hemos pasado muchas cosas pero ahora estamos a punto de acabar nuestra carrera Juntos.- Dijo Alec mirándome.

-Me alegro. Felicidades a los dos.- Dijo Edward mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios pero sus ojos reflejaban Dolor.

-Gracias Edward.- Dije mirándolo seriamente.

-Y… ¿Mi Hija? ¿Cómo ha estado?-

-Muy bien Edward… pero mírala por ti mismo. Ahí viene.- Dije señalando al final del pasillo de donde venia corriendo Nessie de la mano de Jane.

-¡Papi!- Grito Nessie. Edward volteo a verla con una sonrisa porque "lo había reconocido" pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que Nessie se lanzo a los brazos de Alec quien ya estaba acuclillado a su altura con los brazos abiertos para recibirla.- Hola Papi, Hola mami.- Dijo mirándome.

-Hola pequeña.- Dije sonriéndole.

-¿Que crees papi?- Pregunto mirando de nuevo a Alec.- Hoy estuvo súper padre la escuela. Saque un 10 en matemáticas.- Dije Nessie y Alec rio, Edward abrió más de lo normal los ojos.

-Woooow mi amor que bien… espero que me enseñes lo que aprendiste.- Dijo Alec abrasando a Nessie aun acuclillado a su altura.

-No Papi fue lo que tú me enseñaste ayer. Es que a mi maestra no le entendí pero a ti si papi.- Dijo Nessie.

-Hola Renesmee.- Dijo Edward interrumpiendo la plática entre Nessie y Alec. Haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto Nessie mirando a Alec y luego a Edward.

-El… es tu padre Renesmee.- Dijo Alec mirándome luego a Edward y al final a Nessie. Yo no pude hacer nada… solo asentir mirando a Alec. Al final de cuentas Edward él es su padre y no puedo prohibirle nada. Nessie me miro y yo volví a asentir ahora mirándola a ella ahora Nessie nos miraba confundida.

-Mi… ¿Pa… pa?- Pregunto Nessie mirando a Edward.- Claro… es usted el hombre con el que siempre sueño…- Dijo Nessie mirándolo aun.- Pero es que mi papi es el.- Dijo mirando a Alec.

-No Nessie. Edward Cullen es tu papi de verdad.- Dijo Alec mirando a Nessie. Después ella me miro y yo volví a asentir sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

-Oh. Cullen. ¿Edward Cullen...? – Pregunto Nessie y Alec Asintió.- ¿Por eso yo soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen?- Pregunto Mirando a Alec con la cabeza inclinada y haciendo una mueca. Un gesto igual al que hacia Edward en ese momento. Los mire a ambos y rodé los ojos.

-Exacto Carlie… eres una nena muy inteligente.- Dijo Alec.

-¿Entonces tu papi… no eres mi verdadero papi?- Pregunto Nessie mirando a Alec.

-No Nessie. Tu Papi verdadero es el.- Dijo Alec señalando a Edward. Nessie lo miro y se acerco a él pero sin soltar la mano de Alec. Edward se acuclillo a su altura.

- Sus ojos también son verdes.- Dijo Nessie señalando los ojos de Edward.- Como los míos.- Dijo mirándome.

-Si Nessie. Tienes los ojos de tu padre.- Dije mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella otra vez se volteo y miro a Alec

-Pero…papi ¿Por qué el no ha estado conmigo si él es mi verdadero papi?- Yo abrí la boca para contestar esa pregunta pero Alec me miro y respondió.

-Por que tu papi trabaja mucho y el trabaja en Seattle. El también es un gran doctor… él es cirujano y ha salvado a muchas, muchas personas. Debes estar orgullosa porque tienes un papi verdadero que aparte de ser un gran doctor es un héroe.- Dijo Alec y miro a Edward. Edward sonrió y asintió una vez a modo de agradecimiento.

-Pero aunque tú no seas mi papi verdadero eres el mejor papi cardiólogo que una hija pueda tener.- Dijo Nessie sonriéndole a Alec y volviéndose a aventar a él para abrasarlo.

-Aww Mi Princesa. Gracias.- Le dijo Alec abrasándola más fuerte y Edward dejo de sonreír y apretó los puños. Seguro no le gusto que Alec le dijera así a Nessie y menos que fuera tan posesivo y le dijera "Mi princesa" ya que Edward le decía "Mi princesa" o "Mi Mariposita".- Que te parece si de premio por haberte sacado un 10 vamos por… Hmmm… ¡Helado!- Dijo Alec agarrando a Nessie de las manos.

-¡Siiii Helado!- Grito Nessie tan fuerte que hizo que me sobresaltara.

-Bien. Bella ¿Nos alcanzas luego?- Dijo Alec guiñándome un ojo.

-Claro adelántense ustedes.- Dije sonriendo. Nessie agarro la mano de Alec y lo jalo. Alec volteo a ver a Edward y Edward movió los labios diciendo "Gracias". Alec asintió y se fue de la mano con Nessie.

-Bells… De verdad tengo que hablar contigo tengo que explicarte…-

-Shhh. Edward vamos a un lugar más tranquilo. Prometo que te escuchare.- Dije poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios.

-Claro… vamos a comer a algún lugar.- Yo asentí y salimos de la sala de conferencias del hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí el cap de hoy...!

Lo sé! Sé que no debo de tener su perdón porque ayer no actualice pero… mi compu deberás… está loca… un día si prende al otro no. y Pfff No se… les quiero recordar que mi otra historia (Carlisle/Bella) ya esta publicada... pliis pasen y léanla le estoy poniendo mucha dedicación… y es una historia con Lemmon. También mas adelante publicaré otra historia (Bella/Carlisle) Espérenla. Muy pronto…

Déjenme Reviiews… ya sabes que sus reviews me inspiran…

Review=Actualización


	15. Chapter 15 Conversación

Capitulo 15 Conversación

Bella POV

-Claro… vamos a comer a algún lugar.- Yo asentí y salimos de la sala de conferencias del hospital.

Llegamos a un restaurante que estaba cerca de mi casa y enseguida nos dieron una mesa. Al principio nos miraban raro a mí y a Edward ya que yo había ido innumerables veces ahí con Alec. Cuando íbamos camino al restaurante recibí un mensaje de Alec que decía: _Hola Bells. Sé que te demoraras hablando con Edward. Por eso Jane paso por Eli al Kínder y en este momento vamos camino a su casa. Para cuando termines vayas a la casa de Jane. Te queremos. Adiós._

Jane… es tan buena persona. Se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga desde que la conozco. Pero ahora tenía que planear bien que es lo que le iba a decir a Edward. No podía simplemente soltarle la verdad. Tenía que ser cuidadosa a la hora de decirle. Pero ahora tenía que escucharlo a él.

-Bien. Edward… Ahora sí. Te escucho.- Dije fríamente al echarme un trozo de la comida a la boca.

-Bien Bella. Empezare desde el principio.- Dijo nervioso.

-Claro.- Dije

-Por favor no quiero que me interrumpas cuando termine de contártelo ya me podrás golpear si quieres pero antes quiero que me escuches desde el principio hasta el final.- Yo asentí.- Bien. Recuerdas cuando me dijeron tú y Alice que Tanya se había… mudado a Seattle.- Volví a asentir.

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente.- Dije dejando el tenedor en el plato. Y colocando mis codos en la mesa.

-Pues… unos días después de eso Tania… fue a verme a mí consultorio y pues se me… insinuó. Pero es que Bella tienes que entender tu… me tenias muy abandonado… con lo de la fiesta de Nessie te olvidabas completamente de mi yo me sentía muy solo y pues soy hombre aparte de todo y pues… No se acepte su consuelo. Sé que no es justificación pero… Me sentía solo. Después de eso Tanya me amenazo diciéndome que si no me reunía con ella te iba a llamar para decirte lo que había pasado entre nosotros.- Dijo bajando la mirada. Yo lo escuche hasta el final pero ahora me tocaba a mí.

-Hmm mira… mira. Ósea que tu tuviste el valor para golpearme y reclamarme tener una relación con Alec… pero lo que no sabes es que yo lo conocí cuando me salí de tu casa imbécil y no tenía a donde ir y el muy amablemente nos dejo quedar en su casa. Y hasta golpeaste a Alec pero eso si… fue inevitable acostarte con Tanya. Así como tuviste el valor para reclamarme ojala lo hubieras tenido para decirme lo de tu engaño antes de que yo misma los viera juntos. Qué bien… esto sí es totalmente perfecto.- Dijo moderando el tono de mi voz para no llamar tanto la atención pero al parecer las últimas palabras se las dije gritándole porque mucha gente había volteado a vernos.

-Bells mejor vayamos a mi hotel y ahí nadie nos interrumpirá.- Dijo Edward y yo asentí. Después de que pagara la cuenta nos dirigimos al hotel y luego a su habitación el camino fue silencioso y no cruzamos ni una palabra.

-¿En que estábamos?- Pregunto Edward una vez que nos sentamos en la sala.

-En que ¿Porque mierda no me dijiste lo de Tanya?-Dije tratando de contener mi enojo.

-Pues porque… Bella no iba a llegar un día y te iba a decir "Oh Hola Bella hoy te engañe con Tanya espero que no te enojes" Simplemente no te lo iba a decir. No tenía el valor para hacerlo.-

-Claro… pero si tuviste el valor para golpearme.- Dije señalando mi mejilla

-Bella… respecto a eso... lo siento Ok verte con él me puso realmente mal. Luego lo del divorcio y lo de Nessie.-

-Eso no es justificación Edward llevábamos 3 años de casados y otros mas de novios y jamás me pusiste una mano encima… es mas jamás me levantaste la voz.- Dije mirándolo

-Lo sé Bella pero ese día estaba borracho.-

-Si Claro… ¿Borracho por eso casi te matas ese día?... Eso fue una irresponsabilidad Edward.-

-Lo siento Bella. No sabía qué hacer. El hecho de tenerte lejos. De… no sabes que hacías con ese imbécil me ponía mal.-

-Haber. No te permito que hables así de él. El solo nos ha ayudado desde que nos conoció.-

-No sabes lo que siento cuando te veo con el. El hecho de que mi hija le diga papi no es agradable heee Bella.- Oh Edward si supieras…

-Edward… Nessie le dice Papi a Alec porque desde que es pequeña él ha estado con ella. Es la única figura masculina que ha conocido por eso… le dice así.- Dije mirándolo

-Lo sé Bella pero me pone mal el hecho de que él ha pasado años de la vida de mi hija que yo debí de haber pasado con ella. Ha pasado por sus logros, sus triunfos, sus enfermedades. Todo. Y yo Nada…- Dijo cuando una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas

-Oh Edward. Pero ahora estas con ella. Y yo no los voy a separar.

- Gracias Bella- Dijo Edward

-Edward quiero que sepas que… la razón por la que me fui de Seattle fue que no estaba dispuesta a que me quitaran a mi hija.-

-Bella… lo sé y de verdad siento el comportamiento de mi hermana. Yo jamás te habría quitado a Nessie. De hecho hasta hace apenas unas semanas yo me entere de lo que paso entre ustedes el día que tuve el accidente. Fue algo estúpido lo que te dijo y creo que comprendo la actitud que tomaste. No ibas a dejar que alejaran a Nessie de ti.-

-Claro Edward no iba a dejar que me quitara tu hermana a mi hija.-

-Lo sé y ella también sabe que estuvo mal. Y hasta el momento ella también quiere encontrarte para poder pedirte disculpas.-

-Pues cuando la veas dile que disculpas aceptadas.- Dije sonriendo

-Gracias Bella.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Edward. Pero hay algo mas… por mi parte que tienes que saber.- Dije preparándome para revelarle la verdad

-Claro Bells dime.- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Uhh no. Prefiero que lo veas por ti mismo. Acompáñame. Tenemos que ir a la casa de la hermana de Alec.- El asintió y nos levantamos del sillón camino a la puerta.

Una vez que llegamos al Auto de Edward aproveche para mandarle un mensaje a Alec diciéndole: _Dile a Jane que gracias. Ahora voy para su casa… bueno vamos. Creo que es momento de que Edward sepa la verdad. Adiós los quiero._

Llegamos a la casa de Jane y Edward se apresuro a bajar para abrir mi puerta. Una vez que estuvimos delante de la puerta de Jane toque el timbre. No tardo Alec en abrir la puerta.

-Hola Belli.- Dijo Alec sonriéndome.- Hola Edward. Dijo mirándolo sobre mi hombro. Edward asintió una vez.

-Buenas tardes Alec.-Dijo Edward

-Bueno pero pasen. Los están esperando.- Dijo Alec abriendo mas la puerta para permitirnos entrar.

Una vez adentro Nessie corrió a abrasarme. -Hola mami.- Dijo Nessie.- Hola Edward.- Dijo mirando a Edward

-Hola Nessie.-

-Hola Bella.- Dijo Jane abrasándome.- Y usted debe ser el legendario Edward Cullen.- Dijo mirándolo. Edward asintió.- Bien pues yo soy Jane Vultury la hermana de Alec.- Dijo y le tendió su mano la cual Edward estrecho sonriéndole.

Edward POV.

- Es un gusto Jane.-Dije

-Woow Bella enserio que el parecido es… increíble.- Dijo Jane mirándome una vez que soltó mi mano. Supuse porque decía que Nessie se parece a mí.

-Si el parecido… es tan… increíble. No puedo creerlo. Las facciones de su rostro y todo.- Dijo Alec. Y yo sonreí.

-Bien… Alec ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Bella.

-Creo que la escucho bajando las escaleras. Estaba jugando en el cuarto de Jane.- Dijo Alec y yo no supe de quien hablaban.

-¡Mami!- Grito una pequeña que venía bajando las escaleras pero con la cabeza agachada. Yo solo la mire y cuando bajo el último escalón subió su cara y me miro. Su cabello era café, sus labios idénticos a los de bella y sus ojos….

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cha cha cha chan…. ¿De quién creen que sea la pequeña? Jaa déjenme sus Reviews con su opinión sobre quien les gustaría que fuera la pequeña Eli.

Y mil perdones por no haber actualizado... pero enserio se me ha complicado muchísimo escribir y luego subir... he estado haciéndome un lio… primero porque estoy por empezar la temporada de exámenes y tengo que estudiar. Luego mi mama me castigo y me tuve que quedar sin FF (Bueno de hecho aun no he cumplido el castigo pero a escondiditas he escrito y ahora pues… aquí esta) Enserio se me va a complicar actualizar pero… tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido posible y ya saben:

Reviews = Actualización

Sus reviews son mi inspiración.


	16. Chapter 16 La Verdad De Elizabeth

Capitulo 16: La verdad De Elizabeth

-¡Mami!- Grito una pequeña que venía bajando las escaleras pero con la cabeza agachada. Yo solo la mire y cuando bajo el último escalón subió su cara y me miro. Su cabello era café, sus labios idénticos a los de bella y sus ojos… Iguales a los míos. Verdes iguales a los de Nessie y los míos. Dios… tengo otra hija… pero… ¿Por qué Bella me lo oculto?

-Ella… es… hmmm.- Dije sin poder articular palabra.

-Edward siéntate. Tienes cara de que te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento.- Dijo Alec con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Si Edward Ella es Elizabeth Lilian Swan. Mi hija.- Dijo Bella mirándome con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

-Si Edward ella es mi pequeña hermana Eli o yo le digo Lili.- Dijo Nessie

-Ella es mi…- Dije aun sin poder articular esa palabra.

-Si Edward Eli es tu HIJA.- Mierda aun no estaba preparado para que Alec dijera esa palabra.

-Edward siéntate. Creo que estas a punto de caerte.- Me dijo Bella con cara de preocupación y señalando el sillón que estaba detrás de mí. No pude más y me tire al sillón aun sin poder saber que decir. ¿Por qué me lo había ocultado? ¿Miedo tal vez…? No lo sé…

-Mi… hija.- Dije por fin.

-Si Edward tu hija. Déjame explicarte como sucedió todo.- Dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado.

-Por favor.- Dije mirándola

-Creo que mejor nos vamos Bells.- Dijo Alec tomando la mano de Jane.

-No. Quédense. Ustedes me han ayudado desde que me entere que estaba embarazada.- Dije mirándolos.

-No Bella yo si me retiro. Las llevare a jugar. Vengan niñas.- Dijo Jane.- Tu quédate Alec. Tú también estas involucrado en esto.- Dijo y se retiro con mis 2 hijas. Wow Dos hijas. Hace cinco minutos creía que era una.

-Pues mira…- Comenzó Bella.- Yo cuando me mude aquí a Los Ángeles aun no sabía que estaba embarazada. De hecho dude mucho porque tú y yo llevábamos semanas sin estar juntos pero un día me desmaye y Alec me llevo al hospital. Aun no estábamos estudiando y pues me entere que tenía 3 meses de embarazo. Pero con todo el lio del divorcio y la mudanza ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba retrasada. Y pues ya no había vuelta atrás y tampoco tenía el valor para regresar y decírtelo. Estaba muy enojada contigo y decidí ocultarlo. Cuando nació decidí ponerle el nombre de tu madre biológica y también recordé que Rose había sido la que más me apoyo en todo esto y le puse el segundo nombre de Rosalie que es Lilian.- Dijo Bella

-Pero ¿Porque no lleva mi apellido? ¿Porque es Swan?- Dije mirando a Bella.

-Porque lleva mi apellido Edward. Elisabeth es una Vultury. Lo siento pero fue una decisión que tomamos Bella y yo. Pero si se lo quieres cambiar no va a haber problema.- Dijo Alec

- ¿Qué como que tu apellido? Pero si es mi hija… tiene que tener mi apellido.- Dije enojado

-Edward… Edward. No olvides que papel estás jugando en esta situación. Si eres su padre pero no por eso tienes el derecho de reclamar absolutamente nada.- Dijo Bella mirándome muy enojada.

-Pero es MI hija.- Dije mirando a Alec

-Edward. Solo quería que la conocieras ahora por favor retírate. Cuando pienses bien y estés dispuesto a hablar civilizadamente sobre esto… me llamas.- Dijo Bella levantándose.

-No Bella no quiero dejar esto para "Luego" quiero arreglar esto ¡YA!- Dije gritándole las últimas palabras.

-Edward tranquilízate. Porque sé que estuve mal al ocultártelo. Pero esto es por ¡TU CULPA! eso que no se te olvide.- Dijo Bella guitando y otra vez Alec solo nos miraba.

-Ya te pedí disculpas Bella ¿Qué más quieres?- Dije

-Ahhh mira perfecto. Me pediste disculpas pero yo jamás te dije que te perdonaba.-

-Pues creo que ya estamos a mano. Yo estuve con Tanya pero tú ya tienes una nueva "pareja" o lo que sea que son ustedes dos.-

-Edward por favor retírate. No estás pensando con claridad y estás hablando cosas que no vienen al caso.- Dijo Alec mirándome.

-¿No vienen al caso? Yo creo que si vienen al caso porque yo tuve una aventura con Tanya pero ustedes ya formaron una familia. Tu.- Dije señalando a Alec.- Estas en el lugar donde yo debería estar. Tu estas ocupando el lugar en la cama y en la vida de mi esposa y el lugar en la vida de mis hijas y ¿No viene al caso? Es absurdo.-

-¡Edward! Por favor ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes lo que pasa entre Alec y yo. Nosotros no somos nada. Solo somos amigos Bueno… más que amigos somos como hermanos.- Dijo Bella

-Hay por favor Bella. Los amigos no se agarran de la mano.- Dije ya que Alec estaba agarrando de la mano a Bella.-Ni se miran como ustedes se miran. Y si no mal recuerdo en la conferencia les dijeron "Pareja".- Dije mirándolos a ambos que se lanzaban miradas llenas de significado.

-Eso es una larga historia Edward. Pero no. te equivocas Alec y yo somos como familia desde que nos conocimos.- Dijo Bella

-Eso es cierto Edward. Aunque yo siga profundamente enamorado de Bella desde que la conocí.- Dijo Alec que miraba a Bella con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió y yo rodé los ojos.- No pienso forzarla a nada. Y si ella aun te quiere yo jamás podre hacer nada contra eso.-

-¿Qué? ¿Bella aun me Quieres?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cha cha cha chan. Tonto Alec ya metió la pata. Uff pues hasta aquí el cap. Y cada vez más nos acercamos a la verdad. Nos leemos luego. Ya podre actualizar más rápido porque mi mamá ya me levanto el castigo y estoy muy feliz. Pero aun estoy en exámenes y tengo que estudiar mucho. La quiero millones y ya sabes déjenme sus Reviews.

Reviews=Actualización


	17. Chapter 17 La Verdad De Elizabeth P2

**Este Cap va especialmente para LoreMolina. Que ha sido mi inspiracion para seguir con la historia Besiitos**

Capitulo 17 La Verdad De Elizabeth P2

Edward POV

-Eso es cierto Edward. Aunque yo siga profundamente enamorado de Bella desde que la conocí.- Dijo Alec que miraba a Bella con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió y yo rodé los ojos.- No pienso forzarla a nada. Y si ella aun te quiere yo jamás podre hacer nada contra eso.-

-¿Qué? ¿Bella aun me Quieres?- Dije mirándolos.

-Edward… Sabes que sí. No serviría de nada negarlo. Solo me haría daño a mí misma. Al fin y al cabo supongo que tú me dejaste de amar desde hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo Bella. Pero como se le ocurría pensar eso.

-No… Bella No eso… no es cierto.- Dije negando con la cabeza. Ella me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Si claro como digas… Bueno…- Dijo Bella pero la interrumpí.

-Bella. Es enserio eres la madre de mis 2 hijas como se te ocurre pensar que no te amo.-

-Si bueno… Edward hay algo más que tengo que decirte.- Hice un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera.- Elizabeth… es la gemela de… Anthony.-

-¿Qué? De que mierda hablas Isabella. ¿O sea que tuviste gemelos y me los ocultaste?- Pregunte muy enojado.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- Pregunto igualmente ya muy enojada.

-No me contestes con otra pregunta Bella.-

-Si Edward los oculte… bueno no exactamente. Hemos estado en Seattle se podría decir cientos de veces. Y las 2 veces que te vimos Alec y yo estabas con Tanya. Y no lo niegues Cullen.- Me dijo Bella.

-Bella con Tanya solo he hablado 2 veces desde que te fuiste. Y eso solo porque me la encontraba y comenzábamos a pelear porque me enojaba. Pero lamento decirte que eso ya no va a suceder.- Dije preparándome para contarle a Bella lo que sucedió.- Te juro que no volverá a suceder. Por eso quiero que me des una oportunidad más.-

-¿Por qué Edward? ¿Qué me asegura que no volverá a buscarte? Y que no vas a correr a sus brazos.- Dijo Bella entrecerrando los ojos y apretando la mano de Alec.

-Bueno Bella porque… Tanya murió hace casi tres meses.- Dije bajando la cabeza y ella abrió más los ojos y miro a Alec que también hizo lo mismo.

-Explícate Edward. ¿Cómo que… Tanya murió? ¿Cómo?- Me pregunto Alec. Que tenía una cara demasiado rara. Que reflejaba tristeza.

-Sí. Ya saben que ella bebía mucho y se la pasaba en bares y discotecas. Pues… una noche iba conduciendo borracha y tuvo un accidente. Ella y su acompañante murieron.- Dije haciendo una mueca.

-No lo puedo creer. Esto es algo… trágico.- Dijo Bella negando con la cabeza.

-Oye Bells creo que tengo que tomar aire. Si me permiten. Me retiro- Dijo Alec mientras soltaba la mano de Bella y salía por la puerta de entrada.

-Oye Bella no nos salgamos del tema. Siento lo de Tanya pero… ese tema no es mi prioridad ahora. Quiero hablar sobre mis hijos.- Dije mirándola pero ella solo se quedo pensando y mirando como Alec se iba.

-Si bueno… Edward hoy Anthony esta con un amigo del Kínder. Pero mañana si gustas puedes ir a visitarlo a mi casa. Ten la dirección.- Dijo mientras escribía en un papel su dirección. Y me lo daba.

-Claro Bells. Veo a Alec muy preocupado. Creo que le afecto la muerte de Tanya.- Dije mirando a Bella. Y frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé. Creo que se porque esta así pero debo preguntarle algunas cosas. Nessie, Elizabeth vengan a despedirse.- Grito Bella y en segundo entraron corriendo mis dos pequeñas.

-Adiós Edward.- Dijo Nessie abrasándome.

-Adiós princesa.- Dije devolviéndole el abraso.- Y haber venga mi pequeña Elizabeth.- Dije y extendí los brazos y ella corrió y me abraso. No sé que sentí en ese momento. Fue una emoción… que no supe describir. Tener a mi otra hija en mis brazos. Y aun me faltaba tener a mi pequeño Anthony.

Bella POV

Edward se fue al poco rato de la casa. Después de tener un largo rato a Eli en sus brazos. Y ahora si buscaría a Alec para que me dijera que era lo que pasaba… Porque se había puesto así cuando se entero lo de Tanya. Por fin lo encontré y estaba en el jardín trasero viendo a las pequeñas jugar.

-¿Alec?- Dije mirándolo y sentándome junto a él que estaba en la cama mecedora.

-Hola Bells.- Dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Qué te pasa Alec? Sabes que… puedes contarme lo que sea.- Dije tomando su mano que estaba sobre su pierna.

-Hay algo que debes saber Bells. Pero debes saber que yo no sabía hasta que tú me confirmaste quien era.

-Claro Alec. Dime lo que sea que te pase…- Dije buscando su mirada ya que estaba perdida en algún punto del paisaje.

-Se que sucedió hace años y que se supone que deje de amarla pero simplemente el volver a recordarla… me hace daño. Creí haberla olvidado pero… con su muerte… veo que aun no he podido borrarla de mi pensamiento.- Dijo con la voz ya entrecortada por las lágrimas.

-Alec… ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tu conocías a Tanya?- Dije ya que mi cabeza comenzaba a atar cabos.

-Bells… Tanya era… mi prometida. La que me engaño… con… mi propio padre.-

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cha cha cha channnnnnn Jaa no se esperaban esto cierto!? Jaja es uno de los caps mas dificiles que he hecho ya que me tomo horas pensar e como le diria Bells lo de Anthony a Edward... Fue una decision de ultiimo minuto... pero aki esta... PERO ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAP. Alec le contara su historiia a Bells. Creo que es el primer Alec POV que voy a hacer Jee y estoy mega emocionada... pero le ire poniiendo accion a los proxiimos Caps...**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a:**_

_**LoreMolina (Otravez) por seguir capitulo a capitulo.**_

_**MaariiTwilighter**_

_**RossePattinson**_

_**Maiisa**_

_**micaela**_

_**Neftali24**_

_**Vero de Masen Cullen**_

_**MarianaYaneth**_


	18. Chapter 18 La Destructora De Familias

Capitulo 18 La Destructora de Familias

Alec POV

-Bells… Tanya era… mi prometida. La que me engaño… con… mi propio padre.- Dije mirándola por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-Alec… pero… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Pregunto Bella

-Tenía miedo de que te fueras o me rechazaras cuando supieras la verdad.- Dije mirándola y ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Oh Alec no… Como puedes creer eso. Yo jamás haría eso. Sabes que siento un profundo cariño hacia ti. Y no por culpa de Tanya me iba a alejar de ti. ¿Como esa idea tan absurda cruzo por tu cabeza?- Dijo Bella mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Yo solo sonreí y acaricie su mejilla.

-Bella… Mi Bella no se qué haría sin ti. Eres mi apoyo. Tus palabras son capaces de curar cualquier herida. Pero quiero contarte la historia completa entre Tanya y yo. Tu solo sabes el trágico final… pero nada de lo que paso antes.- Dije y ella asintió.

-Claro Alec. Quiero que me cuentes todo. Desahógate conmigo. Dime lo que sientes. Así tal vez yo logre ayudarte.- Dijo Bells y yo sonreí y asentí.

-Bien. _Yo a Tanya la conocí en el Bufete de abogados de mi padre. Ella llego a trabajar ahí y pues como ya sabrás causo gran impresión. Mi padre me pidió que le ayudara a acomodarse en un escritorio cerca del mío para que pudiera apoyarla en lo que necesitara. Unos meses después todo lo hacíamos juntos. Llevábamos casos juntos y los resolvíamos juntos. Ella me apoyaba. Yo la apoyaba todo era increíble entre nosotros. Así era mi vida. Hasta que decidí pedirle que fuera mi novia. Por casi 2 años fuimos novios. Así que decidí que ya era tiempo de que fuéramos algo más. Lo planee todo tan…. perfecto cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo.- Suspire y sonreí al recordar ese día.- Fue perfecto. Ella acepto. Desde ese día empezaba el conteo para nuestra boda. La celebraríamos en solo 3 meses. Poco tiempo según ella. Pero a pesar de todos los preparativos seguíamos trabajando en nuestros casos. Luego llego un caso muy complicado de unas empresas. Lamentablemente ese caso se llevaba todo nuestro tiempo. Así que decidí hacerme cargo yo solo del caso mientras Tanya preparaba todo lo de la boda. Claro Jane se ofreció a ayudarla pero… su relación no fue la mejor y Jane decidió hacerse a un lado. Yo por mi lado todo el día y parte de la noche me la pasaba en la oficina encerrado buscando pruebas y documentos… que me ayudaran a ganar y por suerte los encontré y gane el caso cuando faltaba menos de una semana para la boda. Yo estaba feliz y decidí que teníamos que celebrarlo. Claro Tanya se alegro pero… no se en su rostro siempre que la miraba había algo más que felicidad en su momento no supe que era y decidí no darle importancia. Al fin y al cabo nos íbamos a casar… pero en esa semana antes de la boda yo… ya estaba libre el caso estaba cerrado y tenía mi tiempo libre. Pero… Tanya estaba más ocupada que nunca. Según ella con la "Boda"… Pero según mi madre ya estaba todo concluido desde hace días. Ya solo faltaba que llegara el día. Cuando fui a celebrar mi despedida de soltero con unos amigos una noche antes de la boda… Regrese en la madrugada (Claro…) a mi departamento… El que compartía con Tanya. Nuestra casa ya estaba comprada. Solo hacía falta que nos casáramos para ir a vivir juntos. Cuando llegue y encendí la luz mi padre… Aro Vultury estaba con Tanya… en el sillón. Fue algo asqueroso. Yo solo los mire y me di la vuelta. Ambos me gritaron muchas cosas pero… yo solo encendí el auto y me fui de allí. Jamás regrese al departamento…. Jane fue por mis cosas y lo puso en venta. Luego nos fuimos a vivir juntos a __Normenwest hasta que ella se caso y se mudo aquí a New York… yo me quede a vivir en Normenwest ella me dio la opción de vivir aquí… pero ciertamente temía encontrarme con Tanya… Claro yo no sabía donde vivía ella. Pero estaba seguro de que no vivía en Normenwest. Estuve solo por algunos años… Hasta que te conocí y desde ese día eres el sol que alumbra mis días. Me devolviste la esperanza Bella_.- Dije concluyendo mi relato y sonriendo.

Me acerque a ella para besarla y me sorprendió que ella no tratara de moverse simplemente se acerco mas a mí y me beso. Ahora si estoy seguro de que si lucho por conquistarla ella terminara cediendo y dándome una oportunidad. Después cuando nos hizo falta el aire nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Bells… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… Alec… de verdad yo no sabía que de verdad sentías eso por mí. Desde que yo te conocí te me has hecho atractivo… muy atractivo… y creo que Edward es un problema que debo dejar atrás. Si no lo hago… seré infeliz toda mi vida… recordando lo que paso ese día.- Dijo Bella mirándome con una sonrisa… una sonrisa como la que jamás me había dedicado.

-Oh Bella me hace tan feliz que pienses así.-

-No lo sé Alec creo que aun debo de aclarar y concluir algunas cosas pero… antes de hacer cualquier cosa… hare esto.- Y me tomo con sus manos la cara y me beso. Y la atraje más hacia mí. Pronto yo profundice el beso y ella me respondió_. Hace tanto tiempo que soñé con que esto pasara._

Edward POV.

Hoy por fin iré a visitar a Bella y a mis 3 hijos a su casa. Solo espero que no esté Alec porque quiero decirle a Bella cuanto la amo y lo feliz que me haría dándome otra oportunidad. Me arregle y Salí de la casa en mi Volvo.

Busque la dirección del papel que me había dado Bella y cuando por fin la encontré… me asombre por el tamaño de la casa. Era como el triple del tamaño de la casa que visite en Normenwest donde antes vivía Alec… Me pregunto qué esconderá este hombre…

Toque el timbre y pronto salió Alec a recibirme.

-Oh Hola Edward… pasa por favor.- Dijo abriendo mas la puerta para permitirme el paso. Una vez que me paso a la sala pude admirar la decoración y obviamente esto es obra de Mi Bella… este es el tipo de cosas que a ella le gustan…- En un momento baja Bella.

-Sí. Gracias Alec. ¿Y mis hijos?- Pregunte haciendo énfasis en MIS HIJOS. El solo alzo una ceja y rodo los ojos. Me mordí el labio para no reírme.

-Nessie ya se fue a la escuela y Eli y Anthony están en la cocina desayunando.- Asentí

Bella POV

Desperté en los brazos de Alec. Después de nuestra primera noche juntos. Fue muy bueno poder sentirme amada de nuevo…

-Hola hermosa.- Dijo Alec quitando el cabello de mi cara.- ¿Como Dormiste?-

-Demasiado bien.- Dije sonrojándome.

-Ohhh mi pequeño tomatito tiene que levantarse para trabajar y para estudiar. Vamos… Debemos apurarnos. También posiblemente hoy venga Edward…- Dijo Alec asintiendo.

-Cierto… lo había olvidado. Bien me levantare. Voy a darme una ducha para prepararles el desayuno a mis pequeños.-

-Si quieres aséate yo se los preparo. Dijo levantándose de la cama y jalando la sabana que cubría nuestro cuerpo. Dejándome a mi solo con la otra manta. Me mordí el labio al ver su escultural cuerpo y recordando lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior.

-Creo que quiero saber que está pensando esa cabecita loca.- Dijo Alec riéndose.

-Mejor te lo mostrare.- Dije levantándome de la cama y jalando la sabana haciendo que el volviera a caer en la cama. Me puse encima de él y comencé a besarlo. Después de eso él se separo de mí.

-Tengo que prepararles el desayuno a mis pequeños Bells.- Dijo Alec. Sonreí al haberlo escuchado diciendo "Mis pequeños". El se levanto de la cama y cuando se dirigía a la puerta del baño le grite.

-Bien… me las cobrare en la noche Vultury.- Dije y el comenzó a reír.

-No sabes como ansió que llegue ese momento.- Dijo y yo solo me voltee y metí mi cabeza entre las almohadas. Después de un rato lo escuche salir del baño solo con una toalla enredada en la cintura. ¡Espabila Isabella!

-Bajare a Prepararle el desayuno a Nessie y a despertar a mis otros pequeños. Mientras te bañas.- Dijo y se acerco a mí y me planto un beso.- Te amo.- ¡Mierda, Mierda… y ahora que digo…! Solo pude negar con la cabeza sonreír y volver a besarlo. Aun no estaba preparada para decirle esas 2 palabras.

Después de que termine de asearme y cambiarme de ropa busque mis carpeta de anotaciones y no la encontré. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuche a Alec en la sala.

-Oye amor donde esta mi carpe…- Mierda ahí estaba Edward sentado en la sala platicando con Alec. Yo solo trague en seco. Y ambos voltearon a verme. Pude ver la cara de confusión de Edward y la sonrisa de Alec.- Hola Edward.-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fiiuf... Porfiin Bells acepto a Alec.. pero Jaaa preparence que apenas viene lo mejor. Toda la historia ira dando forma en la relacion de Bella y Alec :) Pero tranquilas se que querran matarme por haber hecho esto.. pero... solo esperren :) **

**Me despido con muchos besos y abrasos.**

**Reviews= Actualizacion**

**XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19 Anthony

Capitulo 19 Anthony

-Oye amor donde esta mi carpe…- Mierda ahí estaba Edward sentado en la sala platicando con Alec. Yo solo trague en seco. Y ambos voltearon a verme. Pude ver la cara de confusión de Edward y la sonrisa de Alec.- Hola Edward.-Dije mirándolo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Emm… Creo… que... ammm… Hola Bella.- Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza.

-Bien… creo que ustedes dos tienen que hablar… Bella iré a preparar a Eli y a Anthony para llevarlos a la escuela.- Dijo Alec mientras caminaba hacia atrás y señalaba con su pulgar la dirección hacia la cocina. Yo solo asentí y baje la cabeza.

-Tienes algo que decirme Isabella.- Dijo Edward con un tono autoritario y acercándose a mí.

Suspire.-No Edward.- Dije levantando la mirada.- Absolutamente no tengo nada que decirte.- Dije negando con la cabeza y me sorprendí de que mi voz saliera corrida. Sin titubeos.

-Creo que merezco una explicación sobre lo que está pasando.- Dijo Edward cerrándose los botones de su saco.

-Edward… yo no tengo porque darte… explicaciones sobre lo que haga o no con mi vida. Anthony y Elizabeth están en la cocina por si quieres verlos. Eso no te lo puedo prohibir porque son tus hijos pero… lo que si te prohíbo es que te metas en mis relaciones privadas. Porque no son de tu incumbencia.- Dije mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que son de mi incumbencia. Porque tú sigues siendo mi esposa y Alec está con mis hijos. Me preocupa su seguridad.- Reí ante su creciente estupidez. No puedo creer que diga eso.

-Al menos Alec no fue el que casi se mata en las calles de Seattle por conducir borracho. Creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre el cuidado y la seguridad.-

-Bella… fue un accidente. Ese auto se acerco demasiado y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde.-

-Pero eso no quita que ibas conduciendo borracho.-

-Como sea. El punto es que tú sigues siendo mi esposa.- Dijo Edward mirándome con una sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro… como queriendo decir… "! Jaa Toma!"

-Te equivocas Edward después de 3 años de vivir separados… automáticamente quedan divorciados.- Dijo Alec entrando a la sala y parándose a mi lado.

-Te equivocas Vultury porque para que eso se confirme… todavía tengo que firmar. Cosa que por si no ha quedado claro… No hare.- Dijo Edward retando con la mirada a Alec.

-Lastima Edward porque si aun piensas que volveré contigo… te equivocas.- Dije interviniendo.

-Eso está por verse Bella. Sabes que puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo.- Dijo Edward haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Edward… ya no vas a poder enredarme con tus estúpidos e inútiles jueguitos mentales. Ya no… así que ni siquiera pienses ponerlos en práctica.- Dije tomando la mano de Alec.

-Por supuesto… Bien. Quiero ver a mi hijo.- Dijo Edward mirando en dirección hacia la cocina.

-¡Anthony, Elizabeth Vengan!- Grite y en un segundo aparecieron corriendo mis 2 gemelos. A Edward se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro cuando los vio.

-Que paso mami. ¿Ya nos vamos a la escuela?- Pregunto Anthony.

-No amor. Aun falta un ratito. Pero mira te quiero presentar a Edward Cullen. Ven Eli tu también debes conocerlo.- Dije arrodillándome junto a mis 2 pequeños.

-¿Quien es el mami?- Pregunto Anthony.

-El… es tu padre Anthony.- Dije mirando sus reacciones. Hasta ahora Elizabeth solo miraba a Alec y luego a Edward pero no decía nada.

-No mama. Mi papi es Alec. El me quiere y me compra muchas cosas. El es mi papi.- Dijo Anthony señalando a Alec que se arrodillo junto a mí y Anthony se lanzo a sus brazos. En un segundo la cara de Edward cambio y solo miraba la escena de Alec y Anthony con dolor.

Edward POV

-No Anthony… Edward es tu verdadero papi.- Dijo Bella mirando a Anthony. Por un segundo vino a mi cabeza la reacción de Renesmee cuando me vio por primera vez. Fue la misma que está teniendo Anthony ahora. Hasta ahora Elizabeth solo me miraba y entrecerraba los ojos.

-No mamá. Eso no es cierto. Alec es mi único papi. Y no lo voy a cambiar yo lo quiero mucho.- Dijo Anthony Abrasando de nuevo a Alec. Va a ser bastante complicado recuperar a mis hijos.

-Ven Anthony. Mírame. Edward… es tu verdadero papi. Hasta te llamas igual que el. Tu eres Anthony y el es Edward Anthony.- Dijo Bella mirándome y luego sonriéndole a Anthony.

-Mira campeón. Nada va a cambiar lo mucho que yo te quiero… y lo que tú me quieres pero… debes sabes que él es tu papito. Y también lo tienes que querer mucho… así como tú me quieres a mi.- Dijo Alec sonriendo.

-Si Anthony. Yo soy tu papi y te quiero mucho.- Dije por fin hablando. Lo mire pero el negó y volvió a abrasar a Alec. Yo me lleve las manos a la cara y me la restregué.

-Y tu Eli que dices. ¿Vas a querer a tu papi?- Pregunto Bella.

-No mami. Yo solo tengo un papi.- Dijo Eli lanzándose a los brazos de Alec. Me dolía en el alma que ellos hicieran eso. Si son MIS HIJOS. Pero claro yo tengo la culpa por ser tan estúpido y haberme metido con Tanya.

-Haber pequeñines. Escúchenme los dos.- Dijo Alec.- Los adoro y son mi vida ustedes dos pequeños niños latosos y gritones. Pero aun así los quiero mucho pero… quiero que entiendan que tanto Edward como yo… los queremos mucho. Por eso nos tienen que querer mucho también ustedes.- Dijo Alec. Secando con su pulgar las lagrimas que caían por la carita de Eli. Ellos voltearon a verme y por un segundo vi la duda en sus caritas pero después de un momento a otro los tenía a ambos abrazando mis piernas.

-Gracias Alec.- Dije sonriendo.- Haber pequeños. Vengan con su papá.- Dije soltándolos de mis piernas y arrodillándome para rodearlos con mis brazos.

-De nada Edward. Tú después de todo. También mereces tener a tus hijos contigo.- Dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de bella que solo miraba la escena de mis hijos y yo con ternura y cariño. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y Alec la seco con su pulgar luego le susurro algo al oído ella asintió y luego sonrió y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Alec y él le beso el tope de la cabeza.

Me dolió verla con él. Debería ser yo el que la estuviera abrasando en ese momento y estar rodeado de mis 3 hijos. Disfrutarlos Todos los días pero… no. Es Alec el que está gozando de mis privilegios.

-Oh Dios comienza a hacerse tarde y ustedes dos tienes que irse a la escuela y nosotros 2 a trabajar… Vamos Pequeños.- Dijo Bella separándose de Alec.- Edward si… quieres puedes pasar al rato por ellos a la escuela. De todas maneras hoy Alec y yo tenemos que hacer guardia en la tarde en el hospital y Jane tiene que ir por ellos a la escuela. Tal vez... quieras pasar tiempo con ellos. Supongo que pronto te irás a Seattle.- Dijo Bella mirándome.

-Si claro. Pasare por ellos al rato y luego los llevare a donde quieran ir.- Dije muy emocionado con la idea de pasar tiempo con mis hijos.

-Bien… Nessie no va a poder acompañarlos porque está en época de exámenes y tiene que estudiar.- Dijo Alec sonriendo

-Lastima… ya será después.- Dije

-Ok. Pero vámonos porque se hace tarde y tenemos que avisarle a su maestra que tus iras por ellos Edward.- Dijo Alec y yo asentí. Por fin podre pasar tiempo con mis hijos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uff en este no las deje en emoción… pero ya saben… Solo esperen que es el principio de lo mejor. Tzzz… Mil gracias x sus reviews Enserio.

Reviews=Actualización


	20. Chapter 20 Paseo Con Los Gemelos

Capitulo 20 Paseo Con Los Gemelos

Bella POV

Después de la charla con Edward… (Bueno pelea más bien…) me sentí muy bien porque así no tendría que estar escondiéndome de Edward cada que estuviera con Alec. Pero no se al final de todo esto me siento… mal porque creo que estoy utilizando a Alec para olvidar a Edward… y eso me hace sentir la peor.

La escuela termino igual de monótona que todos los días y fue un alivio. Igual que todos los días Alec estaba esperándome recargado en su auto… Dios ese auto… era un Aston Martin DB9 (Imágenes del auto: fotos/fotos_aston_martin_db9_2013/405444/) El cual por cierto lo hacía verse más sexy. Me acerque a él y me extendió su mano y la tome. Me jalo de la mano y me pego a su cuerpo.

-Se ve sexy con bata de doctor ¿Sabia Doctora Swan?- Me dijo besando mis labios.

-Usted también Doctor Vultury. Pero vámonos a otro lugar.- Dije mirando hacia todos lados ya que todos nos miraban con cara de asombro y algunos con cara de envidia.

-Si… a donde usted mande doctora.- Dijo haciendo un gesto llevándose la mano al costado de la frente como de un soldado recibiendo ordenes de su jefe. Rodé los ojos.

-Pues a cubrir nuestro turno en el hospital.- Vamos dije tratando se zafarme su brazos.

-Oye amor... Llamaron del hospital… y Jessica y Mike nos van a cubrir porque parece que hay un paciente grave y quieren quedarse a observarlo y hacerle más análisis.- Dijo Alec quitando un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

-Bien… entonces vallamos a la escuela por Nessie… me llamaron diciendo que va a salir más temprano por un incidente que tuvo su maestra… parece que rodo por las escaleras y se fracturo. Y luego vamos por los gemelos… Tengo que darle algunas indicaciones a Edward.- Alec asintió y me abrió la puerta del auto.

Fuimos por Nessie a la escuela y estaba muy contenta por haber salido temprano. Íbamos entrando a la calle del kínder por los gemelos cuando Edward ya estaba ahí dando vueltas por todos lados. Me sorprendí porque aun faltaba casi una hora.

Nos estacionamos junto a el pero no se percato de nuestra presencia hasta que baje del auto y me miro y después al auto y por último a Alec que estaba bajando por la otra puerta.

-Hola Edward. Veo que llegaste temprano.- Dije mirando hacia la puerta de la escuela que aun permanecía cerrada. Pero él no le quitaba la mirada al auto. Después Alec llego a mi lado y paso su brazo por mi cintura en un gesto de posesión.

-Si… Oh por dios… Qué hermoso auto.- Dijo Edward y Alec rio por el comentario.

-Cuando quieras te lo presto hermano.- Dijo Alec sonriendo y en ese momento Edward reacciono y volteo a mirarlos. Primero a mí, luego a Alec y por último a su brazo en mi cintura.

-Claro. Y si Bella llegue temprano, quería estar aquí para cuando mis pequeños salieran.- Dijo Edward y miro hacia la puerta de la escuela. Nessie salió del auto y se quito el cabello de la cara un gesto totalmente mío.

-Hola Edward. Qué bueno que viniste. Podrás conocer a mis hermanitos.- Dijo Nessie abrasándolo.

-Si Nessie… pero ya tuve oportunidad de conocerlos en la mañana.- Dijo Edward cerrando los ojos.

Un rato después se entretuvieron Alec y Edward hablando de autos. Y acordaron un día salir a dar una vuelta en el auto de Alec. Nessie también aprovecho y le dio detalles de su vida como su color preferido, su comida favorita… todo tipo de detalles que Edward escuchaba atentamente. Yo… solo los miraba. Nessie era tan parecida a Edward… hacían varios gestos iguales… y eran idénticos, los ojos, el tono de piel, la sonrisa… Alec y yo charlábamos sobre la idea de dejar a Edward que estuviera más seguido con sus hijos cuando la puerta del Kínder se abrió.

-Mira Edward. Ahí vienen los gemelos.- Dijo Alec y todos volteamos y en efecto. Los 2 pequeños venían corriendo a todo lo que sus piernitas les permitían cada uno con su mochila.

-Hola Papi.- Gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo. Una característica de ambos es que los dos dicen las cosas al mismo tiempo. Se dirigían hacia Edward pero giraron y abrasaron a Alec que ya estaba acuclillado con los brazos abiertos para recibirlos. Y como es obvio la sonrisa de Edward desapareció y se acerco a mí.

-Lo siento Edward… debe ser difícil para ti ver que traten a otro que no seas tú como su padre pero…- Alzó una mano y me interrumpió.

-Lo sé Bella. Sé que sería difícil recuperarlos. Desde ayer lo he pensado y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarlos… A TODOS.- Eso último lo susurro en mi oído. Pero me aleje rápidamente de él.

-Creo que aun no te ha quedado claro Edward. Tú saliste de mi vida hace muchos años. Pero no completamente… porque tengo a tres maravillosas razones de vivir gracias a ti.-Dije susurrando pero queriendo gritar. No sé cómo rayos salió mi voz… mire como los gemelos le contaban a Alec lo que habían hecho en el día. Nessie también se agacho y abraso a Alec. Y sonreí al pensar en lo bien que sería una familia así con Edward. Pero… Borre de mi tonta cabeza esa idea.

-Bella. Por favor… Dame una segunda oportu…-

-No.- Dije interrumpiéndolo y poniéndola palma de mi mano frente a su cara

-Mami… ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?- Pregunto Elizabeth.

-No corazón. Van a salir hoy con su papi y estarán toooodo el día con el.- Dije mirando a Edward y rodando los ojos.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron los gemelos.-

- ¿Adonde iremos papi?- Dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a Alec.

-Ammm… No pequeños. No conmigo… Con su otro papi… Edward.- Dijo Alec explicándoles con una sonrisa. A lo que los gemelos voltearon y miraron a Edward.

-Está bien.- Dijo Elizabeth bajando la mirada y Anthony miraba a Edward con un puchero...

-Oh no pongan esa cara. Nos divertiremos… es viernes y hay muchos lugares a donde podemos ir. Por ejemplo… LA FERIA.- Dijo Edward y los gemelos gritaron histéricos. Como demonios Edward adivino que el pasatiempo favorito de los pequeños era… la feria.

-Oye Bella… ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?... Bueno… Nos acompañan… Ustedes 3.- Dijo Edward levantando a los gemelos en sus brazos.

-Si mami. ¿Nos acompañas?- Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien… Si me lo piden con esa cara de perrito... No les puedo negar nada. ¿A quién se parecerán?- Dije volteando y dejando caer mi cabeza hacia el costado donde estaba Edward y el solo sonrió y encogió los hombros.

-Pues de un tiempo para acá… me ha dejado de funcionar.- Dijo Edward.

-Hay Cállate Edward.- Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Y… ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Vamos?- Dijo Edward mirando a Alec que agarraba la mano de Nessie.

-Claro. Sera genial.- Dijo Alec y Nessie solo asentía sonriente.

Edward subió con Nessie y con Anthony a su auto. Elizabeth aun no se hacía a la idea y no quería convivir con Edward. Nosotros 3 íbamos en el auto de Alec y llegamos a la feria. Los gemelos bajaron rápidamente de los autos y corrieron. Nessie tomo la mano de Edward y le sonrió. Edward se emociono porque puso su famosa sonrisa torcida al mirar sus manos juntas. Elizabeth tomo la otra mano de Edward y Anthony tomo la mano de Elizabeth. Alec y yo nos miramos y reímos entre dientes al ver esa escena tan cómica. Alec me dio un beso y entrelazamos nuestras manos. Ellos se adelantaron a comprar sus entradas y Alec y yo los seguíamos detrás. Ellos entraron corriendo y Alec compro nuestras entradas y pudimos pasar por la gran boca de un payaso que estaba como puerta.

-Rápido Mamá. Nos queremos subir a todos los juegos.- Grito Nessie.

-Vayan ustedes con su papi. Nosotros los seguimos.- Dije y ellos asintieron y corrieron al primer juego mecánico que era… la rueda de la fortuna.

Pasamos todo el día ahí. Hasta que los gemelos necesitaron un descanso y ya se estaban quedando dormidos… Elizabeth en los brazos de Alec y Anthony en los brazos de Edward.

-Debemos irnos. Necesitan descansar.- Dijo Alec acariciando la cara de Elizabeth y yo asentí.

-Anthony se quedo dormido… creo que tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Edward sonriendo, con esa sonrisa de que me quería decir algo pero no se atrevía.

-Claro. ¿Los quieres llevar en tu auto cierto?- Dije alzando las cejas y Edward asintió.- Bien… entonces que se vayan contigo. Nessie… ¿Te vas con Edward o con nosotros?- Dije y ella se llevo un dedo a la barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando y Edward sonrió al ver que eso él también lo hacía…

-Con mi papi. Así aprovecho y le cuento más cosas.- Dijo Nessie y tomo el brazo de Edward. Alec y yo asentimos y una vez que estaban acomodados en los asientos Edward arranco y se fue directo a mi casa como le indique. Alec y yo partimos un minuto después.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar que Edward conviva mas con los gemelos?- Pregunte sin mirar a Alec… aunque creo que fue mas una pregunta para mí misma.

-Claro… aunque te diría que me afectaría a mí… porque me dejaran de querer.- Dijo Alec haciendo una mueca. Y yo reí.

-Oh No seas tonto. Jamás te dejaran de querer… te quieren demasiado. Han estado contigo desde que nacieron.- Dije acariciando su mejilla.

-No solo lo digo por ellos. Lo digo por ti también amor. Temo que si pasas demasiado tiempo con Edward… tus sentimientos vuelvan y me dejes.-

-Alec… no digas eso… jamás pasaría eso porque…. ¡ALEC! ¡Ese auto está demasiado cerca!- Grite cuando mire por la ventanilla del lado de Alec a un auto aproximarse demasiado a mucha velocidad y enterré mis uñas en el asiento cuando Alec giro rápidamente el carro y se escuchó el chirrido de las llantas. Fue lo último que escuche… porque después todo se volvió negro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OMG… ¡Bells está en peligro...! Aaaa no se crean… ¡Déjenme sus reviews para saber qué es lo que piensan sobre esto…!

Y otra vez me disculpo por no haber actualizado pero… he estado muy estresada y enojada últimamente por una calificación de la escuela… Pero mañana voy a salir temprano y podre concluir los detalles del próximo cap. que ya está casi terminado.

Reviews=Actualización más rápida.


	21. Chapter 21 ¿Otro Accidente?

**Capitulo 21: ¿Otro Accidente?**

Alec POV

-No solo lo digo por ellos. Lo digo por ti también amor. Temo que si pasas demasiado tiempo con Edward… tus sentimientos vuelvan y me dejes.- Dije siendo sincero con Bella. De verdad temía perderla.

-Alec… no digas eso… jamás pasaría eso porque…. ¡ALEC! ¡Ese auto está demasiado cerca!- Grito señalando la ventanilla de mi lado. Cuando yo voltee vi a un auto aproximarse demasiado a mucha velocidad y me aferre al volante y lo gire lo más rápido que pude para esquivar ese auto, lo único que se escucho fu el chirrido de las llantas. Después ese auto nos arrastro a Bella y a mí hasta el otro lado de la avenida… pero creo que Bella ya había perdido el conocimiento para entonces.

Bella no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y salió volando por la ventanilla cuando el auto rodo. Yo me quede adentro y perdí el conocimiento cuando el auto se detuvo no sé dónde. No sé cuánto tiempo paso después de eso pero solo sentí un par se brazos jalarme fuera del auto y me queje. Pensé que se me había roto alguna costilla. Enseguida me subieron a una camilla y se pusieron oxigeno.

-Bella... Bella… ¿Dónde está mi Bella? ¿Dónde está mi novia?- Pregunte negando con la cabeza. No sabía lo que decía ni siquiera podía moverme.

-Tranquilo Alec.- Esa voz la conocía bastante bien era Victoria la esposa del Dr. James Witherdale. Ella era paramédico del hospital. Seguro se entero del accidente y vino por nosotros.- Tranquilo Shh Shh solo… no te duermas. Ya vamos para el hospital. Bella ya está llegando allá. No te puedo informar nada de ella… solo que sufrió graves lesiones. Pero tranquilo ya la están atendiendo.- Dijo pero yo solo podía pensar en mi Bella ¿Qué haría yo son ella?

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto una voz cuando llegamos al hospital y me sacaban de la ambulancia. Creí haber reconocido la voz pero… era imposible. Yo no podía abrir los ojos y no pude mirarlo… pero solo escuchaba.

-Bastante delicado. Su brazo es el que me preocupa. Desde que lo sacamos no lo ha movido y se queja cada vez que se lo toco.- Dijo Victoria.

-Bien llévenlo a Radiología. Mientras yo me encargo de Bella.- Dijo de nuevo el doctor… pero seguía sin reconocer su voz.

-Si Dr. Cullen.- Eso aclaro todas mis dudas. Definitivamente era Edward el que me estaba atendiendo.- Por cierto… Bienvenido… es un honor tener a uno de los mejores cirujanos trabajando en este hospital.- Me molesto su actitud de esa mujer.

-Gracias.- Respondió el pero volví a perder el conocimiento una vez más.

Desperté y me encontré desorientado… y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrí los ojos y un minuto después entro la Dra. Tanner.

-OH Alec… que bien que ya estas despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto ella revisando mis signos vitales.

-¿Cómo te parece que me veo?- Pregunte siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Te vez terrible.- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.- Al menos tu corriste con mejor suerte que Bella A ti solo fue el golpe en tu brazo y unos cuantos rasguños nada mas.- Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso a Bella?- Pregunte queriendo levantarme de la cama pero me lo impidió tomando mis hombros y empujándome levemente hacia la cama con cuidado para no lastimarme.

-Tranquilo Alec. Ella está bien… dentro de lo que cabe. Aun no ha despertado desde anoche y con ciencia cierta no sabemos cuándo lo hará. No ha reaccionado. Anoche cuando llego aquí solo gritaba tu nombre y el nombre de los gemelos. Pero cuando le dijimos que estabas bien y le inyectaron el tranquilizante se quedo dormida y no ha despertado.- Dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Quiero verla.- Ella negó y me sonrió.

-No Alec… ella aun esta en cuidados intensivos… parece que se fracturo una pierna. Y recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando salió volando del auto.-

-¿Cuándo saldrá de ahí?- Pregunte muy preocupado.

-No lo sabemos… tal vez en un día, en una semana… podría ser más tiempo. No lo sabemos. Esta realmente mal. Hasta ahora se ha mantenido estable pero… no sabemos que pasara después.- Dijo con tono triste. Sabía que Bella y ella se llevaban muy bien desde que se conocieron. Yo asentí y ella salió de la habitación. Horas después salió diciéndome que… posiblemente esa misma noche me podrían hacer los últimos exámenes para al otro día darme de alta.

Ya son casi 8 días y mi Bella sique inconsciente desde que pasó el accidente. Pero ya todo está arreglado. El seguro cubrió los gastos del carro y ya tengo uno nuevo igual a ese. Mi hermana ha estado cuidando a los gemelos y ella esta más que encantada... Los adora igual que yo. Edward viene cada que puede a hacerle sus tontos exámenes físicos a mi Bella.

-Hey… Edward. No te pases es un examen físico…. Deja de tocarla de esa manera... Dije más que cabreado ya con él. Pero me detuve y respire, no quería tener problemas en un hospital.

-Es un examen rutinario debe ver si hay algún avance en esa pierna. Tendrá que tomar terapia y descansar mucho. Por eso he decidido quedarme más tiempo aquí… para cuidarla.- Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa que estoy seguro le borraría de ese rostro en cuanto saliéramos del hospital.

-Para eso estoy yo… que soy su novio.- Dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por favor Vultury… ya estas bastante grandecito como para estas con jueguitos de "Novios".- Dijo haciendo las comillas con sus manos.

-Eso es lo que somos. Yo la amo y pronto seremos una familia.-

-No si antes yo la recupero. A ella y a MIS HIJOS… Entiendes.- Dijo acercándose a mí.

-Lárgate por favor… que si te acercas mas… no respondo.- Dije levantándome de la silla junto a la cama de mi Bella.

-Venga Alec. Veremos quién es más hombre en este instante. Por mi familia soy capaz de todo.-

-Y yo por no dejar que los lastimes otra vez… doy mi vida.- Dije mirándolo con mi mirada retadora. El no se contuvo más y salió de la habitación

Bella se removió de la cama y enseguida me senté junto a ella y agarre su mano. Me sorprendió que su respiración hubiera cambiado pero no abría los ojos.

Bella POV

-¡Bella! ¡Mi amor! ¡Despierta!- Sentí las manos de Alec acariciando mi cara.

-¿Eh? ¿Alec?- Dije sin poder abrir aun los ojos.

-Aquí estoy amor… aquí estoy.-

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunte abriendo un ojo y mirarlo sentado agarrando mi mano y acariciándola.

-En el hospital… Ambos perdimos el conocimiento pero tú… no llevabas puesto el cinturón de seguridad y saliste volando por la ventanilla.- Explico y pude ver con más detenimiento los golpes en su cara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Casi 8 días amor.- Dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunte agarrando su mano y pude darme cuenta de que estaba vendada. Seguro me la torcí o algo parecido. Con lo buena que eres para eso Isabella…

-Voy por el… Doctor.- Dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Y porque lo dices en ese tono?-

-Porque tu doctor es nada más y nada menos que… Edward Cullen. Él fue quien te salvo cuando llegaste aquí.- Dijo haciendo una mueca de enojo.

-Oh vamos… no te pongas así.- Dije soltando su mano y volteando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-Como quieres que me ponga Bella… si cada que viene a hacerte sus dichosos Exámenes solo te viene a manosear.- Dijo con reproche.

-Ah sí claro, entonces lo que tú haces con tu dichosa paciente esa… la tal Jessica… no es manosear… Eso si es un examen "Físico" ¿No?-Dije volteando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente el solo negaba y a mí los celos me invadían cada vez mas.

-Bella. No digas eso sabes que no es cierto.- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Alec… antes de que todo esto acabe mal y salgamos lastimados… dime la verdad pero mirándome a los ojos.-Dije y el enseguida me miro de nuevo.- ¿A pasado algo entre Jessica y tú?- Pregunte el solo se quedo mirándome y después volvió a bajar la mirada.- Gracias… ya contestaste mi pregunta.- Dije cuando una lagrima recorría mi mejilla.

-No Bella. Mi amor… Perdóname. Fue inevitable.-

-Claro… Fue inevitable… ¿es el único argumento válido que pueden dar ustedes los hombres?... Edward repitió las mismas palabras que tu. Eso de verdad me lastima. Creo que… tengo que descansar y pensar bien todo esto… no sé. Recuperarme y buscar una casa tal vez.-

-No. No Bella todo menos eso… No por favor eso no.- Dijo mirándome con los ojos rojos.

-Alec… si no me tuviste la confianza para decírmelo ahora… ¿Qué me puedo esperar después?- Dije con lagrimas recorriendo mi cara. Alec se acerco y las quiso limpiar pero esquive su mano con cierto dolor por el movimiento tan brusco. Alec se dio cuenta y bajo la mirada.

-Perdóname. Pero es que creo que estas entendiendo mal… solo fue un beso. Intento llevar las cosas a otro nivel pero… sabes que yo te amo. Y no deje que nada pasara. Puedes preguntarle al Dr. James Witherdale… El vio todo.-

-Espera… ¿Quién?- Pregunte sorprendida por lo que escuche.

-James Witherdale. ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto extrañado y curioso por mi pregunta.

-Hmmm… ¿Qué si lo conozco? Si supieras Alec.- Dije intentando borrar los recuerdos de ese hombre de mi mente.

-¿De dónde o porque lo conoces?-

-Mira Alec ese es un asunto que… solo te lo podre contar cuando salga de aquí y este más tranquila… Enserio. Cuando busque una casa y me sienta mejor tal vez… y eso solo tal vez te lo podre contar.- Dije con la voz fría. Yo sabía que terminaría perdonándolo pero… quería que el también sufriera.

-Bella… no seas así. Solo fue un beso nada mas…. Tranquila no necesitas hacer una escenita ahora.-

-¿Escenita? Te parece que debo estar feliz con lo que acabas de contarme.- Dije y el comenzó a reírse como un loco.- ¿Y a ti que mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes Alec?- Pregunte muy cabreada por toda esta situación. Me dice que se ha besado con una de sus pacientes y ahora se ríe.

-Es que estoy realmente feliz.- Dijo con un tono de real felicidad.

-Si me pudiera levantar… ya habría borrado de tu cara esa estúpida sonrisa.- Dije más que cabreada con el.- ¿Y porque estas feliz si se puede saber?-

-Es que… realmente me hace feliz verte celosa… eso me hace pensar que realmente significo algo en tu vida.- Dijo con un tono tranquilizador pero molesto a la vez. Estaba por explotar y decirle que Si. Estaba celosa y mucho.

-Eres un tonto ¿Sabías?- Dije mordiéndome el labio para no reír.

-Pero soy TU tonto… y deja de morderte el labio tomatito… eres realmente mala para mentir.- Dijo y los dos estallamos en risas. Enseguida Edward hizo acto de presencia en la habitación y enseguida se tenso el ambiente. Supongo que Alec y Edward ya habían tenido sus diferencias… y supongo que la razón es que Edward traía una bata de doctor… y venía dispuesto a revisarme.

-Oh veo que mi paciente favorita ya despertó… ¿Cómo te sientes Bella? Estaba muy preocupado no reaccionabas y…- Dijo Edward y Alec lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos y su mandíbula de dejaba ir hacia el lado izquierdo.

-Si. Me siento un poco mareada.- Dije intentando distraer a Edward que miraba a Alec con una mirada de fuego.

-Claro… es normal. Llamare a la doctora Bree para que venga a revisarte ¿OK?- Asentí y el salió de la habitación.

-Quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara si no quieres que yo me levante y haga que la quites.- Dije mirándolo con una media sonrisa. No quería reírme.

-¿Ah sí? Pues… ¿qué te parece si me la quitas así?- Dijo mientas caminaba hacia mí y se inclinaba para besarme. Claro… obvio que le correspondí y nos separamos hasta que nos hizo falta el aire. Creo que mi vida cambiaria por completo junto a este hombre. Y digo Hombre con todas sus letras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cha cha cha chan...! Que les pareció!? Fue complicado porque está un poquito más largo que los otros que he hecho… pero aquí esta.**

**Les recomiendo pasen a Leer mi otra historia **_**Por Estar Junto A Ti.**_** Es la continuación de Pyramid de Lady Rabel Girl... espero pasen y las lean ambas… Son Carlisle/Bella. Es mi pareja favorita...! Léanla pliis**

**Y ahora… este cap. va especial para… **

**MarianaYaneth…**** y para **

**blueorchid02**

**Que me han dejado sus Reviews Estoy un poco triste porque no han dejado reviews… ya la ha leído bastante gente… y no dejan ningún Review. El próximo capítulo lo publicare hasta que llegue a 90 reviews ¿Les parece?... OK**

**90 Reviews= Actualización**

**Blog Actualizado: ZiinthiiaRangelCullen**


	22. Chapter 22 Regresos Inoportunos

Capitulo 22 Regresos Inoportunos.

Bella POV

Hoy por fin saldría del hospital tras 2 semanas de completo descanso y terapias. Ya no tenía el yeso en la pierna pero… tampoco podía caminar mucho. Tenían que ayudarme… y claro ahí estaba Alec todos los días. Había visto poco a mis gemelos pero Nessie insistía en ir a verme todos los días al hospital. Edward s la paso casi una semana más de lo estipulado en la ciudad para asegurarse de que "yo estuviera bien"… pero no sin antes pelear día a día sobre cualquier estupidez con Alec.

-¿Nos vamos?... Ya firme tu salida. La casa ya está preparada para ti.- Dijo Alec ayudándome a levantar de la cama.

-¿Acaso me tienes que preguntar eso? Quiero salir ya de este infierno. Ahora comprendo a todos los pobres pacientes.- Dije poniendo una mueca de enojo y Alec solo reía a carcajadas.

-Oh Bella… ya habías tardado demasiado en decirme algo como eso.-

-Claro… pero déjate ya de habladurías que ya me quiero ir a casa.- Asintió y puso su brazo en mi cintura.

Salimos de la habitación y varios doctores se despedían de nosotros. Cuando llegamos a su auto y Alec sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo se acerco la tan afamada Jessica.

-Hola Nene. ¿Cómo estás? Me preocupe mucho por ti…- Dijo abrasándolo y sin siquiera mirarme. Yo solo forme con mi boca una perfecta "O" y aclare mi garganta con un carraspeo. Más bien fue para hacerme notar…- Oh ahí estas Isabella. Hola.- Dijo la muy sínica.

-Disculpa… ¿Cómo me llamaste? No te tomes intromisiones que no te corresponden porque yo no te conozco.-Dije recargándome en el auto y cruzando los brazos.

-Jessica... Lárgate ¿quieres?- Dijo Alec abrasándome.

-No decías eso cuando no la pasamos muy bien en tu consultorio.- Dijo mirándome con una estúpida sonrisa burlona que estaba segura que si no quitaba de su cara… ella sola yo me encargaría de quitársela.

-Jessica… fue solo una vez. Y que quede claro que tu NO me gustas.- Dijo Alec interviniendo.

-Alec… pero yo te amo.- Dijo ella atreviéndose a decirlo en mi cara.

-Pero él NO… ¿no lo entiendes o estas sorda?- Dije tratando de quitarme la mano de Alec que estaba deteniéndome.

-¿Porque no dejas que él lo diga? ¿Tienes miedo de que diga que no te ama y que te va a dejar?-

-Jessica… Bella ya contesto por mí. Ahora lárgate si no quieres que llame a seguridad y no te permitan acercarte a un kilometro de distancia de este hospital. Y de una vez te lo advierto. Aléjate de nosotros.- Dijo Alec con tanta determinación que hasta a mi me sorprendió.

-Me las pagaras Isabella.- Dijo esa mujer alejándose que parecía hacer un berrinche como una niña pequeña.

-Ya. Tranquila Bella. Parece que te está saliendo humo de la cabeza y fuego por los ojos.- Dijo Alec burlándose.

-Algo tenía que decir… no permitiré que me quiten a mi hombre.- Dije sonriendo y tomando a Alec de su camisa para después besarlo con todo los que quería demostrarle.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a subir y bajarlas. Nos separamos cuando fue necesario el aire.

-Tenemos que ir a casa de Jane por mis pequeños y luego iremos a casa.- Dijo besándome de nuevo los labios y abriendo la puerta del auto.

Llegamos a la casa de Jane y recogimos a los pequeños. Jane actuó muy rara y le dijo a Alec que se cuidara y que le tenía una sorpresa. Luego pasamos a la escuela por Nessie y fuimos directo a casa.

Al llegar la puerta no tenia llave y Alec dijo que tal vez el había olvidado ponerla cuando salió esta mañana. Entramos y yodo estaba demasiado silencioso. Caminamos por el pasillo y cuando Alec llego a la sala apretó mi mano y puso su brazo impidiendo pasar a alguno de los 3 pequeños hacia el otro lado, yo levante la mirada para encontrarme con un hombre de excelente vestimenta. Como de unos 50 años su pelo era negro y cuando nos vio abrió más los ojos e inclino la cabeza.

-Hola Hijo. ¿No piensas darle un abraso a tu padre?- Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Alec.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Alec que retrocedió un paso.

-Oh Alec ven acá. Hace años que no nos vemos. Dale un abraso a tu viejo.-

-Lo repetiré una vez más y quiero una respuesta ¿Qué haces aquí? Pequeños vayan a su recamara y jueguen un rato. Bella ve con ellos.-

-Niños vayan a sus habitaciones. Alec… No te voy a dejar ahora. Me quedare a apoyarte.- Dije con determinación y el asintió y dejo pasar a los niños que enseguida corrieron cada uno a su habitación.

-Woow. Veo que ya hasta tienes hijos y una esposa… bastante fea a decir verdad.- Me miro de arriba abajo el hombre con una mueca de desagrado. Pero claro es obvio que me viera de esa forma si acabo de salir del hospital.

-No te permito que le hables así. Ella es ahora mi esposa.- Dijo Alec colocándome enfrente de él y abrasándome por la cintura. Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y después miro a ese hombre. Espera… Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Dijo esposa?

-Alec… por favor. Ella es nada comparada con Tanya.- Dijo ese hombre sentándose en el sillón y a decir verdad me dolieron sus palabras.

-Al menos ella no se ha metido contigo. – Me defendió Alec.

-Sabes que ella me prefirió a mí porque soy mejor que tu Alec.- Dijo aquel hombre del que aun no sabía su nombre.

-Y lo bueno… es que eres mi padre. Si no ya me imagino lo que dirías de mí.-

-Precisamente porque eres mi hijo quiero lo mejor para ti.- Dijo aquel hombre.

-Si quieras lo mejor para mí no te habrías metido con mi prometida… pero eso ya paso a un segundo término. Ya quedo en el pasado ahora yo ya soy feliz… O al menos lo estaba hace 5 minutos antes de que llegaras.- Dijo Alec con una mueca de asco.

-Oh vamos. Soy tu padre no me hables así jovencito.-

-Yo no soy tu "Jovencito". Ya soy un hombre que puede tomar sus propias decisiones.- Respondió Alec mirándolo y acariciándome la mano.

-Sigo siendo tu padre. Eso que no se te olvide.- Dijo el hombre levantando del sillón y acercándose a nosotros a lo que Alec se separo de mi y se coloco enfrente.

-Solo cuando te conviene eres mi padre. ¿A que viniste? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Pregunto mi hombre agarrándome de la mano.

-No fue difícil. Fue noticia mundial lo de tu auto. No todos los días queda destrozado un Aston Martin DB9. Vine para ver como estabas…-

-Pues como te habrás dado cuenta… estamos perfectamente bien. Ahora te pido que te retires de mi casa.- Dijo Alec bajando la mirada.

-¿Y que no me dejaras conocer a mis nietos?- Pregunto aquel hombre.

-Retírate de mi casa.- Dijo Alec levantando la mirada, me soltó la mano y camino hacia la puerta. El hombre me miro y se acerco a mí.

-¿Cuánto quieres?- Me pregunto.

-Disculpe… ¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunte… pero yo ya sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Le estoy poniendo precio a su matrimonio. ¿Cuánto quieres por alejarte de el?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jajá… por fin pude actualizar. Perdón (otra vez) Pero ahora ya tengo 2 historias en proceso… y es bastante complicado. Necesito ayuda URGENTE para escribir Lemmon en mi otra historia... (Carlisle/Bella) Ojala alguien pueda ayudarme... si están interesados... por favor mándeme un mensaje a mi Facebook o un PM aquí en FF. Estaré muy agradecida si alguien me pudiera ayudar.

XOXO

Blog actualizado. (Aunque en el pasado capitulo no llegamos a los 90 reviews… me pareció que me frustre y me puse muy exigente… así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo)

ZiinthiiaRangelCullen


	23. Chapter 23 Upss Problemas

**Capitulo 23 Upss… Problemas**

-Le estoy poniendo precio a su matrimonio. ¿Cuánto quieres por alejarte de el?-

-Yo no quiero su dinero. Yo lo amo y no lo voy a dejar por una propuesta de un hombre como usted.- Dije firmemente.

-Te conviene aceptar. Mi hijo debe ser grande y para serlo no puede tener a una esposa y a tres hijos.-

-Qué clase de hombre enfermo eres papá… yo ya te repetí una y mil veces que yo quiero ser cardiólogo no abogado. Y ahora que lo logre no lo abandonare por ti.- Dijo Alec acercándose a nosotros.

-Si quieres ser como yo tienes que ser abogado. Tienes un gran potencial.- Dijo el hombre.

-Pero… yo no quiero ser como tu.- Dijo Alec en un susurro.

-Piénsalo mujer. Te conviene mi propuesta.- Dijo el hombre ignorando a Alec y mirándome de arriba abajo.

-No tengo nada que pensar. Mi respuesta es NO.- Dije abrasando a Alec y marcando la última palabra.

-Como quieras. No pienso discutir contigo pero… si no lo haces por las buenas y con algo de ganancia te alejaras de el por las malas. Y no te conviene.- Dijo el hombre y me señalo con un dedo.

-Lárgate papá. Y no te nos acerques. Ni a nosotros ni a mis hijos porque aunque seas mi padre… no respondo.- Dijo Alec abriendo la puerta.

-Piénsenlo ambos. Les conviene obtendrán todo lo que quieran si se alejan.- Dijo firmemente.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Lárgate papá.- Dijo Alec y el hombre salió por la puerta y la azoto.

-Perdón Bella. No te debí haber expuesto de esta manera con mi padre.- Me abraso Alec y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano tu padre regresaría y debías enfrentarlo. Y no iba a dejar que lo hicieras solo.- Dije abrasándolo aun más fuerte.

-Gracias Bella. Fuiste muy valiente.- Dijo besando mis labios.

-No fue solo valentía. Simplemente no pienso alejarme de ti por ningún motivo.-

-Y deberás te lo agradezco. Porque te amo como a nadie he amado.- Dijo Alec cargándome.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunte cuando empezó a subir las escaleras conmigo en brazos.

-Te voy a subir al cielo Bella.- Yo reí y él me beso.- Y al mismo tiempo te bajare al infierno.- Dijo abriendo la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

-Es una buena idea.- Dije desabrochando su camisa.

-Claro que lo es. Te vez realmente sexy cuando peleas ¿sabías?- Dijo Alec riendo.- Hoy es la segunda vez que peleas con alguien por mi.- Dijo sonriendo y quitándome la blusa.

-Si me aseguras que valdrá la pena pelear con el mundo entero por ti… lo hare.- Dije desabrochando su cinturón.

-Te aseguro que valdrá la pena mi amor.- Dijo y de un tirón saco mi pantalón de mis piernas.- Simplemente perfecta.- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

-Deja de mirarme así. Me pongo nerviosa.-Dije tapándome la cara con una mano y haciendo ademanes con la otra mano para que continuara.

-Quítate la mano de la cara tomatito. Solamente digo la verdad.- Dijo colocándose encima de mí y besando mi cuello.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Edward POV

Por fin conseguí una plaza en el hospital de New York. Podre estar más cerca de mi Bella y de mis hijos para poder recuperarlos.

-Te vamos a extrañar Ed.- Dijo Alice entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila duende. Cuando consigan la casa se podrán ir a vivir cerca de mí.- Dije recordando lo que dijo la chica de las casas. Que dentro de poco una familia abandonaría la casa que estaba enfrente de la que yo conseguí. Y mi familia se podría mudar conmigo a New York.

-Sí pero para eso falta como un mes. Y yo ya me acostumbre a verte diario.- Decía el duende.

-Tranquila Alice. No te hace bien llorar.- Dijo Jasper abrasando a su esposa.

-Claro lo siento. Pero pronto estaremos contigo he Edward.- Decía entre sollozos la pequeña de la familia.

-Eso espero Alice. Así mi sobrina nacerá en New York. Y yo quiero supervisar que todo salga bien con esa pequeña.-

-Edward… aun faltan 3 meses. Pero ten por seguro que serás de los primeros en conocerla.- Dijo Jasper dándome una palmada en la espalda mientras me abrasaba.

-Claro… pero ya la quiero conocer. Ya quiero a la pequeña Marie conmigo.- Dije acomodando mi maleta.

-Así como nosotros ya queremos a Nessie, a Eli y a Anthony con nosotros Edward.- Dijo mi padre acercándose a mí con mi madre a un lado de el.

-Eso ténganlo por seguro. Tengo unos hijos esplendidos. Lástima que me perdí estos años con ellos.- Dije bajando la mirada.

-No te los habrías perdido si no fueras tan estúpido Edward.- Dijo Rosalie y todos volteamos a verla. Desde que Bella se fue Rose no me había dirigido la palabra… y solo me hablaba para decirme estúpido o idiota o imbécil… o cualquier cosa que se le parezca.

-Tranquila Rose… pronto los traeré de vuelta. Te lo juro.- Dije rogándole con la mirada.

-Si antes quería ver a Nessie y te hacia la vida imposible ahora te la hare triplemente imposible por mis 3 sobrinos.-

-No será por mucho tiempo Rose.- Dije con una sonrisa.- Los recuperare.-

-Y también a la pequeña Bella. Ya me muero por verla.- Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.

-Ojala lo logres hijo. Todos ansiamos ver a nuestros pequeños.- Dijo Carlisle a lo que respondieron todos con asentimientos.

-Les juro que los traeré de vuelta. Pero me voy porque se me hace tarde.- Dije despidiéndome de todo con la mano.

-Te alcanzaremos pronto Eddie.- Grito la duende.

-Ojala duende para poder vengarme por esto del apodo.- Dije gritando al salir de la casa a lo que todos rieron.

.

.

Alec POV

Estábamos Bella y yo en mi consultorio revisando los papeles de un caso nuevo que acababa de llegar de un bebe. Bella estaba sentada al otro lado del escritorio revisando unas carpetas y yo del otro lado revisando papeles de casos anteriores y escuchamos que tocaban la puerta.

-Pase por favor.- Dije mirando a Bella y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Hola sobrino.- Dijo mi tío Marco entrando al consultorio.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Pregunto mirando a Bella y el desorden de los papeles.

-No. Solo revisamos algo de un caso.- Dije levantándome de la silla y abrasándolo.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.-

-Demasiado para mi gusto hijo. Pero vine a verte porque Aro me conto lo que sucedió ayer.- Dijo y yo de inmediato me tense y Bella volteo a vernos.- Tu padre me conto que fue a verte y…-

-Supongo que no te conto lo que de verdad paso.- Dije mirándolo a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros y negó.

-Supongo que no. Mi hermano solo me conto lo que seguramente le conviene a él. Por eso vine a verte.- Dijo mirándome.

-Pues solo… le ofreció dinero a mi esposa por alejarse de mí.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Claro… pues para empezar… Perdón porque tarde demasiado en actualizar… pero no he tenido tiempo de absolutamente nada. Tuve que viajar a Michoacán para realizar un proyecto de la escuela. Y se llevo más tiempo de lo que imaginaba. Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por sus Reviews… y solo me queda decirles que… el regreso del padre de Alec… hará un gran cambio en la vida de nuestra Bella y del hermoso Alec Jajajaja (Me encanta Alec) XD y pues también el cambio de hogar de Edward… y el embarazo de Alice tendrán mucho que ver en la vida de Alec y Bella...

Pues esperen el próximo capitulo… espero no demorarme mucho en escribirlo. La próxima semana tengo que viajar a Chiapas y tratare de escribir el capitulo antes de que me vaya. Xoxo

Reviews=Actualización


	24. Chapter 24 Peter & Charlotte

**Capitulo 24 Peter Y Charlotte**

Alec POV

-Supongo que no. Mi hermano solo me conto lo que seguramente le conviene a él. Por eso vine a verte.- Dijo mirándome.

-Pues solo… le ofreció dinero a mi esposa por alejarse de mí.- Dije firmemente lo que mi padre había hecho.

-No lo puedo creer mi hermano esta pasándose del límite. ¿Y qué harás?- Pregunto mi tío.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en mandar a poner una orden de restricción para que no se pueda acercar ni a mí ni a mi familia. Claro eso también incluye a Jane.- Dije tomando la mano de Bella.

-Pues si la quieres tramitar solo avísame.- Dijo Marco hablando como el juez que era.- Aunque sea mi hermano no puedo permitir que haga este tipo de cosas… pero ¿Los amenazo?- Miro a Bella.

-Me dijo que más me valía aceptar su trato o que me arrepentiría.- Contesto Bella.

-No lo puedo creer tu padre está loco. Pero sigue con la idea de que seas como el.- Dijo Marco.

-Ese es su error. Que… yo no quiero ser una persona como él. No quiero ser un monstruo como el.- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Alec es tu padre.- Me reprendió Bella.

-¿Tú crees que a una persona como Aro se le puede llamar padre mi amor?- Le pregunte a Bella.

-Sea como sea… sigue siendo tu padre Alec. No hables así de el.- Me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Concuerdo con la dama Alec. A la que aun no he tenido el placer de que me la presentes.- Dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Bells.

-Lo siento. Isabella Swan. Es un gusto- Dijo mi princesa levantándose de la silla y extendiendo su mano.

-El gusto es mío señorita Swan. Marco Vultury el tío de Alec.- Dijo apretando la mano de Bella.

-Dígame Bella.- Dijo mi princesa.

-Bueno Bella. Me sorprendí bastante cuando mi hermano me conto lo agresiva que se puso usted cuando fue a su casa.-

-Solo defendía lo que es mío.- Dijo acercándose a mí y abrasándome por la cintura con un brazo.

-M alegra que por fin Alec sea feliz.- Dijo Marco.

-Y vaya que lo soy. Tengo a Bella que es todo para mí y a mis hijos que son lo mejor que tengo. Los adoro.- Mire a Bella y ella estaba seria mirando algún punto de la habitación.

Bella POV

¡Mierda! ¿Hijos? Dios no estaba lista para escuchar eso. Yo se que quiero a Alec pero… ¿Lo amo? Esas dudas asaltaron mi mente cuando lo escuche decirle a su tío que adoraba a los gemelos y a Nessie.

-Me alegra que seas feliz. Me alegra que ambos sean felices. Me entere que Peter y Charlotte vendrían ¿no los has visto por aquí?- Pregunto marco mirando a Alec.

-No tal vez los llame y les ofrezca que se queden en mi casa.- Dijo Alec.

-Se supone que llegarían hoy… aun no se.- Dijo Marco.- Pero me voy hijo. Ya sabes… llámame si necesitas algo.- Dijo dándole un abraso a Alec. Después de una despedida rápida conmigo salió por la puerta.

-¿Quién es Peter y Charlotte?- Pregunte ansiosa. No quería que tocara el tema de los "Hijos"

-Peter es mi primo y Charlotte es su esposa.- Dijo Alec abrasándome y dándome un beso rápido.

-¿Debo preocuparme por Charlotte?- Pregunte sacando a flote mis celos sin poder contenerlos y arqueando una ceja.

-No. No debes preocuparte. Ellos ya tienen un hijo y llevan años de casados.- Dijo riendo por mi expresión.

-¿Y cuando ha detenido a alguien tener un hijo y años de casado a la hora de ser infiel?- Pregunte aflojando la corbata de Alec.

-Tienes razón. Pero no debes preocuparte por ella ni por nadie. Ya sabes que yo te quiero un assolo ti bella dama.- Dijo con su perfecto acento italiano (Ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti bella dama) quitándome la bata y dejándola caer en la silla que yo ocupaba minutos antes.

-Eso lo sé. Pero… a veces los hombres son tan tontos que aunque nos amen caen rendidos ante otras.- Desabroche la camisa de Alec y deje su perfecto torso desnudo y lo bese. Apenas sentí cuando mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y sentí la dureza del escritorio en la que me sentó Alec después de cargarme.

-Pero aun así las amamos. Aunque no justifico la infidelidad.- Dijo desabrochando mi cinturón.

-Es estúpido el asunto de la infidelidad si existe el divorcio o la palabra "Terminamos"- Dije desabrochando también su cinturón.

-A veces es difícil separarte de una persona.- Dijo Alec deteniéndose y bajando la mirada.- Es complicado.-

-Lo dices como si ya lo hubieras hecho Alec… me estas asustando.- Dije levantando su cara y dejando un corto beso en sus labios.

-No me hagas caso. Estoy loco. Sigamos.- Dijo y sonrió.

-Te quiero mucho Alec.- Dije sacándome la blusa.

-Yo te amo.- Dijo y solo sonreí y lo bese con fiereza y acaricie su espalda desnuda.

-De verdad quiero amarte pero…-

-Shhhh. No digas nada. No te estoy obligando a que sientas lo mismo. Cuando me lo gigas será porque de verdad lo sientas.- Asentí y volví a besarlo pero ahora mis manos vagaban por su pantalón tratando de bajarlo. Alec comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte extrañada por su risa.

-Estamos en el hospital.- Dijo riendo mas.

-Eso no nos detuvo cuando estuvimos en tu carro.- Dije sonriendo y contagiándome de su risa.

-Ni en el baño del restaurante.- Dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Si bien… detén tu lista ahí y agreguemos otro lugar "publico"- Dije haciendo las comillas en el aire con mis manos. El rio otra vez y se coloco entre mis piernas.

.

.

Salimos temprano del hospital después de "trabajar" en el caso que por fin pudimos resolver.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?- Pregunto Alec cuando me abría la puerta de su auto.

-Sí. Vamos por los niños a la casa de Jane y nos vamos a casa. Me es esta doliendo un poco la pierna.

-Bien.- Fuimos por los niños a casa de Jane y la famosa Charlotte ya estaba en casa de Jane junto con su esposo Peter. Mi ánimo esta vez se mantuvo al ver a Charlotte. Ella era un poco más alta. Bella figura pero… su actitud era muy prepotente así que decidí solamente saludarla e ir por mis hijos. Peter era más amable pero… mas coqueto conmigo. Desde que entramos solo me miraba y me sonreía.

-Hola Primo.- Saludo Peter a Alec.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Pet.- Dijo Alec.- Hola Charlotte.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

-Hola Alec.- Respondió ella.

-¿Cómo has estado Alec?- Pregunto Peter.

-Muy bien. Hemos estado muy bien.- Respondió mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Te ha sentado bien el matrimonio Alec. Te vez muy bien.- Dijo Charlotte y yo la mire con una ceja alzada pero ella me sonrió y pareció ignorarme. Me mordí la lengua para evitar decirle algo. Pero estaba segura de que me sangraría si seguía mordiéndomela así.

-Lo cierto es que si. Estando con Bella mi vida ha cambiado y de verdad se lo agradezco.- Me miro con una sonrisa y yo me mordí el labio y asentí sonriente.

-El único que cambio vidas fuiste tú. Por eso te quiero mucho, muchísimo.-

.

Después de un rato de platicar con Peter y Charlotte mi pierna ya comenzaba a dolerme y preferí ir por mis hijos y decirle a Alec que ya nos fuéramos.

-¿Se van ya Bells?- Pregunto Jane cuando me levante del sillón.

-Si Jane. Me duele un poco la pierna.- Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Claro… el accidente. Fue noticia mundial ver como un Aston Martin se volcó en la carretera.- Dijo Peter mirándome.

-Fue trágico. Pero estamos bien. Lo bueno es que los niños no iban con nosotros.-Dijo Alec.

-Claro. Una belleza como Bella no podía quedar marcada por algo así como… un accidente.- Dijo Peter levantando una ceja y sonriéndome.

-Gracias.- Dije sonrojándome y bajando la mirada.

-No agradezcas es la verdad.- Dijo Peter y yo mire a Alec que estaba apretando sus puños y tensando la mandíbula.

-¿Nos vamos amor?- Dije agarrando la pierna de Alec.

-Claro mi cielo.- Dijo sonriéndome y levantándose del sillón.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos. Me retiro.- Dije sonriéndole a Peter y Charlotte.

-El gusto fue mío.- Dijo Peter levantándose para ir a saludarme y darme un beso en la mejilla. Pero antes de retirarse completamente de mi me susurro al oído.- Cuando quieras llámame.- Dijo separándose y dándome la mano. Cuando retiro su mano sentí un papel en mi mano el cual rápidamente metí en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien… pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Lamento mucho lo que les diré pero… me iré fuera del país unos días (cosas de la escuela) Viajare a Costa Rica y lamentablemente no podre actualizar. Tratare de escribir el cap. en mis ratitos libres pero no sé cuando lo podre subir. Los amo. Nos vemos en unos días.

¿Merezco Reviews?


	25. Chapter 25 Comentarios Inesperados

Capitulo 25 Comentarios Inesperados

-Fue un gusto conocerlos. Me retiro.- Dije sonriéndole a Peter y Charlotte.

-El gusto fue mío.- Dijo Peter levantándose para ir a saludarme y darme un beso en la mejilla. Pero antes de retirarse completamente de mi me susurro al oído.- Cuando quieras llámame.- Dijo separándose y dándome la mano. Cuando retiro su mano sentí un papel en mi mano el cual rápidamente metí en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Llegamos a casa y los niños se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Recordé el papel que me dio Peter y sonreí negado con la cabeza recordando el modo en el que me lo dio. Pero… ¿Qué mierda? Ese tipo es guapo pero… no me gusta… no tengo interés en el.

-¿Estás bien amor?- Pregunto Alec rodeándome con sus brazos por la espalda.

-Sí. ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-No me has hablado desde que salimos de la casa de Jane.- Dijo Alec cuando me separe de él para girarme y dejarle un corto beso en los labios.

-Estoy perfectamente bien. No te preocupes.- Respondí sonriendo pero… me preocupaba la actitud de ese hombre… su insistencia por hablarme por volverme a ver. Es totalmente extraño.

-¿Y cómo te cayeron mis primos?- Pregunto acariciando mi cuello y dejando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Bien.- Mentí.- Son agradables.- Sonreí mirándolo.

-Peter no te quitaba la mirada de encima. Ni siquiera disimulo que le gustas.- Dijo Alec negando pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿y porque la sonrisa?- Pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

-Porque eres mía.- Comento mientras me cargaba y yo volaba por el aire en sus brazos.

.

Edward POV (N/A: Esto ya es al otro día)

-Doctor Cullen Bienvenido.- Me dijo la amable enfermera que me guio hasta mi nuevo consultorio.

-Gracias es un honor trabajar en este hospital.- Dije depositando la ultima caja dentro de la habitación.

-El gusto es nuestro. Bien… lo dejo para que se acomode. Si necesita algo me llama es el número 1 en marcación rápida.- Dijo señalando el teléfono en la pared.

-Bien… nuero 1. Gracias… ¿Cómo me dijo que se llama?- Pregunte sin poder recordar el nombre de la chica.

-No se lo dije.- Reímos ante la broma.- Leah Clearwater a sus órdenes.- Dijo amablemente.

-Bien señorita Clearwater gracias.-

-Llámeme Leah.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces usted llámeme Edward.-Ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

Bella POV (N/A: Es el mismo día que el Edward POV)

Nos levantamos temprano. Alec tenía una operación de última hora y tendría que irse temprano y decidí acompañarlo. Dejamos a los gemelos en la escuela y partimos hacia el hospital.

-Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes.- Dije tomando la mano de Alec mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del hospital.

-Eso espero… Una vida estará en mis manos. No puedo fallar.- Dijo convencido pero dudoso al mismo tiempo.

-Es normal que estés nervioso pero… solo tranquilízate. No es nada diferente a la teoría. Ya lo has estudiado bastante.- Tome su brazo y nos detuvimos a la mitad del estacionamiento.- Sabes que puedes hacerlo.-

-Lo sé pero… no puedo evitar sentirme así. Me da miedo que algo salga mal…- Dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

-Estaré cerca para apoyarte si me necesitas.- Comente y le di un corto beso en los labios. Lo abrase y sobre su hombre mire detrás de nosotros el ya conocido Volvo Plateado. No podía ser el. El ya se había ido. Negué con la cabeza y mire el número de placas. Si definitivamente es el… es Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Alec.

-Nada… entremos. Se te hará tarde.- Le sonreí.

.

Tal y como lo vi. Edward trabajaría en el mismo hospital que nosotros. Estuve a punto de toparme con el varias veces en los pasillos pero afortunadamente me lograba escabullir a tiempo antes de que lograra verme. Tal y como lo predije la operación fue todo un éxito. Habían pasado ya un mes desde que me entere de que Edward trabajaría en el hospital con nosotros. No podía esconderme para toda la vida y justo hoy decidí ya no correr de él y seguir con mi camino con Alec tal y como lo habíamos hecho antes. Me tope con Edward y me pidió permiso para pasar un rato con los pequeños pero… Eli y Anthony aun no aceptaban a Edward y preferían pasar un rato con Alec y conmigo. Nessie encantada se fue con Edward. Cada fin de semana Nessie me preguntaba por Edward así que por ese lado yo también prefería que pasaran un tiempo juntos. Pero yo seguía sin olvidar a Edward… intentaba sacarlo de mi corazón pero… él es lo más importante que me sucedió en mucho tiempo.

-Algo te sucede y sigues sin contármelo ¿Es por Edward?- Pregunto Alec sacándome de mis pensamientos. Iba conduciendo porque debíamos ir por los gemelos a la casa de Jane

-No… no es por él. Son solo… cosas.- Conteste sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Bella? Tenme confianza y dime qué te pasa. Te vez preocupada y eso a mí me pone mal.-

-No te preocupes Alec. Estoy bien.- Gire la cabeza para sonreírle. El asintió y se quedo callado.

.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- Pregunte dejando caer las rosas sobre el escritorio de Edward que me habían llegado a mi consultorio de mi "admirador" que en el mismo instante que leí la primer letra de la tarjeta que venía junto con las rosas supe que era la caligrafía de Edward. Ambos teníamos turno nocturno. Alec se había ido a casa a cuidar a los gemelos y obviamente no sabía que Edward también estaba de turno. De otra manera se habría vuelto loco y hubiéramos tenido problemas.

-Son Rosas Rojas.- Dijo con su magnífica sonrisa torcida.

-SI. Ya me di cuenta. ¿Y porque rayos me las mandaste?- Pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

-Yo no te mande nada.- Dijo tratando se aguantarse la risa.

-Conozco perfectamente como haces cada una de las letras del abecedario. Y esto.- Dije enseñándole la tarjeta.- Esta escrito de tu puño y letra. Estoy más que segura.-

-Me descubriste.- Dijo levantándose de su silla y rodeando el escritorio hasta quedar enfrente de mí.

-¿Te gustaron?- Pregunto haciendo una perfecta sonrisa torcida.

-Edward… ¿Por qué lo haces?- Pregunte.

-Solo dime si te gustaron.- Contesto sin quitar su sonrisa. Engreído. Sabía perfectamente que si me gustaron.

-Si.- Asentí mordiéndome el labio.

-Pues por eso lo hago. Porque sé que te gusta.- Respondió Edward.

-Pues ya no lo hagas.- Rodé los ojos.

-Sabes que hare cualquier cosa porque me perdones.-

-Sabes que eso no pasara.- Respondí exasperada por esta situación.

-Hare lo que sea.- Respondió serio. Y pasándose una mano por su cabello cobrizo.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo qué?- Pregunte pero mis dudas se resolvieron cuando junto sus labios con los míos. Y todas las mariposas de hace años volvían a revolotear en mi estomago. Al principio me resistí pero después todo mi autocontrol se fue por la borda cuando lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para penetrar en mi boca. Y se lo concedí. Exploramos la boca del otro como lo hacíamos hace años. Nos separamos cuando el aire hizo demasiada falta y lo abrase. Hace 5 minutos habría creído que jamás lo perdonaría pero… ese beso lo cambio todo. Pero no. El me hizo mucho daño y no lo perdonaría por un simple beso.

-Te amo.- Susurro en mi oído.

-Lo siento no puedo.- Me separe de él y corrí hacia la puerta pero me tomo del brazo.

-Dime que no sentiste lo mismo que yo y te dejare en paz.- Para este momento las lagrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas.

-Tengo miedo.- Solloce.- Pero miedo de volver a amarte con locura y que me hagas daño. Y no me arriesgare a que eso pase. Soy feliz con Alec. Pero tu fantasma en mi mente y en mi corazón… sigue presente y no me deja en paz.- Dije sacando a flote todos mis sentimientos y también mis temores.

-Pero sabes que soy de esas personas que aprende sus errores y jamás te volveré a lastimar. Jamás había sido tan estúpido en mi vida. Perdón.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento… no puedo perdonarte. Me hiciste mucho daño y… yo también aprendí de mi error y no volveré a cometerlo. No volveré contigo.- Dije llorando y sacando todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bella… mi Bella. Sabes que te amo. De otra manera no estaría aquí tratando de recuperarte. Y también a mis hijos. Ustedes cuatro son mi razón de vivir. Estaba por volverme loco antes de encontrarlos. –

-Por los niños no te preocupes. Podrás verlos cuando quieras… pero a mí no trates de recuperarme porque no lo lograras. Estoy muy lastimada y…- Mis lloriqueos fueron cortados por otro beso. Esta vez enrede mis manos en su cabello. Tal y como lo hacíamos cuando éramos novios. El beso se profundizo cada vez mas y pronto se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

-Bella…- Dijo Edward con un gemido dentro de mi boca. Su erección ya era notable sobre mi vientre. Lo mire y asentí. Me entregaría de nuevo a Edward Cullen. Había logrado otra vez seducirme.

-Que sea nuestra despedida.- Dije cuando mi cuerpo choco contra la pared.

-Dudo que si hacemos el amor una vez más pueda despedirme de ti, de tu cuerpo, de tus caricias.- Dijo entre besos mientras me quitaba la bata y la dejaba caer al suelo. Hice lo mismo con la suya y enrede mis piernas en su cintura.

-Tendremos que despedirnos. Esta será la última vez Edward.-No dijo nada. El me miro con la tristeza aun reflejada en sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y me cargo hasta el escritorio. Los papeles, carpetas y todo lo que estaba encima de el salió volando hasta el piso. Me recosté sobre la fría madera y ahí hicimos el amor…

.

-¿Te arrepientes Bella? – Pregunto Edward abrochándose la camisa.

-No. Después de todo necesitaba esto para comprobar algunas cosas.- Respondí. Esas cosas eran que Edward aun estaba viviendo en mi corazón. Y con esto los sentimientos hacia el regresaron.

-¿Qué cosas?- Pregunto Edward poniéndose la bata.

-Luego te cuento. Edward…- Lo mire alarmada.- ¿Usaste protección?-

-SI Bella. No te preocupes. Con tres hijos tú ya no estás para más.- Dijo Ed.

-Claro. Eso y… si esta es la última vez no me arriesgaría a quedar embarazada.- Dije y vi el destello de tristeza en los ojos de Edward.- Bueno… me retiro Edward. Alec debe estar por llegar, ya casi termina nuestro turno.- El asintió. Abrí la puerta y recordé la razón por la que estaba allí. Las flores. Me di media vuelta y tome las rosas rojas que estaban en la silla frente al escritorio. Le sonreí a Edward y salí de su consultorio con las flores en los brazos y el olor de Edward en todo mi cuerpo.

.

-¿Nos vamos Bella?- Pregunto Alec en la mañana cuando llego por mí al consultorio.- Cuando venia pase a dejar a Nessie a la escuela.-

-Claro.- Tome mi bolso y mi abrigo. Bese los labios de Alec y salimos de la habitación. El camino fue silencioso. Pero tranquilo. Aproveche para poder pensar en lo que había sucedido con Edward. ¿De verdad podría perdonarlo?

-… Bella. ¿Bella?- Dijo Alec sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Ehh? Lo siento estaba pensando.-

-Ya llegamos.- Dijo Alec y mire hacia la ventanilla y en efecto. Ya estábamos frente a la casa. Salí del auto y entre a la casa.

-Niños. Apúrense porque llegaran tarde a la escuela.- Dije reprendiendo a los gemelos que se estaban peleando en la cocina. Por lo que alcance a escuchar era por el sabor del cereal.

-Es Elizabeth mami.- Dijo Anthony.

-No es cierto. El me cambio mi cereal y este no me gusta.- Dijo señalando Eli el plato de cereal en la mesa.

-¿Anthony porque le cambiaste el cereal a tu hermana?-

-Porque el de ella es de fresa y el mío de chocolate y ella nunca me invita de lo suyo… y ella si me puede quitar mis cosas.

-Ya. Tranquilos niños. Anthony regrésale su cereal a tu hermana y Elizabeth tienes que compartir. No seas envidiosa.- Dijo Alec llegando por la puerta de la cocina. Los niños miraron a Alec y se quedaron callados. Esa mirada no era normal.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunte mirándolos a los tres.

-No mami.- Respondieron los gemelos pero yo seguía mirando a Alec. El timbre sonó y supuse que era Jane que venía para llevar a los gemelos a la escuela. Alec se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

.

Después de que Jane se fuera con los gemelos a la escuela yo me fui a la habitación pensando en la actitud de los gemelos hace un rato. No es normal esa mirada con Alec. O algo estaban planeando o definitivamente pasaba algo malo. Mire hacia la ventana pensando en Edward y en el parecido de mis hijos con él. Después de todo lo malos mentirosos lo sacaron de mi pero el parecido físico era exacto en cualquiera de los tres. No parecían mis hijos... físicamente hablando porque en lo mental eran muy parecidos a mí. La descoordinación de Elizabeth era una de mis peores defectos y se lo tuve que transmitir a mi hija. Anthony... era muy parecido a Edward... era un Mini Edward, le gustaba tocar el piano y para su corta edad lo hacía muy bien. Renesmee... Nessie. Ella es la copia en mujer de Edward. Mis tres pequeños tienen el mismo color de ojos de Ed... Solo Elizabeth tiene mi color de cabello, El de Anthony es igual de cobrizo que el de su padre y Nessie tiene la combinación entre cobrizo y chocolate.

-¿Pasa algo?-Gire la cabeza y me encontré con Alec sentado al borde de la cama. No lo había oído entrar.

-¿Cuándo entraste?- Le pregunte

-Bella… estoy aquí desde hace más de media hora mirándote.- Dijo Alec. Mire mi reloj y en efecto… había pasado casi 45 minutos desde que entre a la habitación después de que los gemelos se fueron.

-Lo siento… estaba pensando En la actitud de los niños y la tuya.- Me encogí de hombros.

-No pasa nada Bells.- Dijo Alec levantándose y abrasándome. Lo sentí tensarse y se separo. Sus abrazos eran tan diferentes a los de él. Extraño esos abrazos de Edward cuando éramos adolescentes y estábamos tan enamorados.- ¿Bella?-

-¿Ehh?- Pregunte mirándolo.

-Desde que salimos del hospital has estado como ida. Como que te sumerges en lo que sea que estés pensando y te vas.- Dijo Alec en tono de reclamo.

-¿Me estas regañando?- Dije molesta.

-Solo expreso mi opinión… ¿O no puedo?- Dijo Alec.

-Haz lo que quieras… me voy a dar un baño.- Dije abriendo la puerta del armario para sacar toallas.

-¿Con quién estuviste?- Pregunto Alec. Gire la cabeza y vi a Alec entrecerrando los ojos. Trate de desviar el tema.

-Alec… estoy cansada. Luego hablamos… me voy a dar un baño.- Dije sacando mi ropa de dormir de un cajón.

-Claro… y quítate esa ropa. Hueles a Edward.- Levante la cabeza y me quede congelada sacando las toallas. Me di media vuelta y mire a Alec que se veía molesto… muy molesto.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Le pregunte exasperada.

-Mi problema es que hueles a él.- Dijo con una cara de asco. Arrugando la nariz.

-Huelo a el porque estuvimos charlando.- Dije sin faltar a la verdad. Al menos eso no era mentira.

-¿Charlando sobre qué?- Lanzo Alec en tono molesto.

-Sobre los niños.- Mentí. Confiando en haber hecho bien.

-Ah sí claro.- Dijo Alec con una risita burlona al final.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Le lance a Alec. Si le decía la verdad le partiría el corazón.

-Su olor está impregnado en ti. Hueles demasiado a él como para que se te haya pegado su olor de esa manera a un escritorio de distancia.- Rodo los ojos.

-Me largo de este lugar.- Dije jalando la maleta que estaba dentro del armario. Alec abrió los ojos y en un segundo su cara de asco cambio a una de horror.

-No… Bella no. No te vayas. Amor… no me hagas esto.- Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-No me voy a quedar Alec.- De pronto unas ganas horribles de vomitar me invadieron y corrí al baño. Me hinque frente al retrete y hasta que mi estomago no quedo vacio no me pude levantar. Alec sostenía mi cabello gentilmente pero recordé hace minutos nuestra pelea.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Alec.

-Sí. Ya me siento mejor.- Dije tomando mi cepillo de dientes y la pasta. Alec asintió y salió del baño. Me lave los dientes y salí del baño. Alec estaba parado frente a la ventana mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte acercándome a paso lento hacia él.

-No es normal que eso te pase.- Contesto simplemente.

-Me pasaba cuando era adolescente y me ponía muy nerviosa.- Alec dio media vuelta y me encogí de hombros.- No te preocupes.

-Eso te paso hace unos años ¿Recuerdas?- Mire a Alec sin entender a que se refería.

-Si Bella. Te paso cuando supiste que estabas embarazada de los gemelos. Has pensado en la posibilidad de que estés embarazada y tengamos un hijo.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sé que no merezco su perdón pero… me dedique en cuerpo y alma junto con arcee93 a mi otro Fic. Este no lo actualice por falta de imaginación. Se me fueron todas las ideas en el otro fic… pero ya estoy de regreso. De verdad lo siento… ya les prometo que actualizare como antes.

wichi0705 agradezco tu Review… ya que fue el único del capítulo anterior

De verdad perdónenme… y para compensarlo el cap. es más largo de lo común… desde hace días ya llevaba varias páginas pero… quería hacerlo más largo.

¿Merece Reviews el capi más largo de todo el Fic?

Xoxo


	26. Chapter 26 No! Esto no esta Pasandome!

**Los personajes no son míos son de la fabulosa SM… la historia es totalmente mía.**

Capitulo 26 No… Esto no está Pasándome!

**Bella POV**

-Eso te paso hace unos años ¿Recuerdas?- Mire a Alec sin entender a que se refería.

-Si Bella. Te paso cuando supiste que estabas embarazada de los gemelos. Has pensado en la posibilidad de que estés embarazada y tengamos un hijo.- Abrí los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

-No Alec. Eso es imposible. Me he protegido.- Dije negando con la cabeza.

-No Bella… no es imposible… ningún método es totalmente efectivo…- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Alec… ¿Crees que esto pueda ser posible?- Pregunte queriéndome convencer a mí misma.

**Alec POV**

Un hijo… ¿Podrías ser más feliz? Tendría un hijo con Bella. Aun no estaba seguro pero ya anticipaba esto desde hace meses.

-Claro que puede ser Bella. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado.- Dije sonriendo por la posibilidad de ser padre.

-Al menos yo no sería un padre así como el que a mí me intento criar a su imagen y semejanza. Yo no sería como él. Recordé la conversación que tuve con el anoche…

Flash Back

Bella estaba en el turno nocturno y yo le estaba dando de cenar a los gemelos para que se fueran a acostar cuando tocaron la puerta. Los pequeños me dieron el beso de buenas noches y salieron corriendo de la cocina.

-No corran niños. Se van a caer.- Les grite.

-Lo sentimos papi.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

Tocaron el timbre nuevamente y me gire para ir a abrir la puerta. Era demasiado tarde como para que fuera Jane. ¿Quién será? Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba la figura de Aro con los brazos cruzados esperando a que abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunte fríamente.

-¿Me dejas pasar?- Dijo señalando el interior de la casa. Me hice a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

-Bien… ya que estas adentro ahora sí. ¿Qué… quieres?- Dije las palabras lentamente.

-Hablar.- Contesto simplemente sentándose en el sillón.

-Por favor. Tú vienes a algo y no es precisamente hablar. ¿Qué quieres?- Volví a preguntar cortantemente.

-Tu bien sabes a que vengo Alec.- Dijo entrelazando sus dedos.

-No. Absolutamente no. ¿Eso contesta tus preguntas?- El negó.

-No. Sabes que no me rendiré hasta que dejes a esa mujer.-

-Papa… Bella es mi esposa y no la voy a dejar por un ser despreciable como tú.- Dije rencorosamente.

-Que no se te olvide que soy tu padre.- Dijo levantando la voz.

-Aro… por favor baja la voz. Mis hijos están arriba.- Dije señalando las escaleras.

-Mis nietos tienen derecho a conocerme.- Dijo moderando un poco la voz.

-No. No lo tienen. Y tú tampoco tienes derecho de venir a mi casa a exigir nada.- Conteste molesto.

-Son mis nietos.- Dijo simplemente.

-Por favor. Vete de mi casa.- Dije señalando la puerta antes de que siguiera con toda esta locura.

-¿Papi?- Dijo Eli corriendo hacia mí. La cargue y ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, poniendo sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. Anthony se había quedado al pie de las escaleras mirando atento con una cara de espanto y a punto de llorar.

-Tranquila mi amor. Todo está bien.- Dije acariciando su cabello chocolate perfectamente desenredado.

-Hola pequeña. Yo soy tu abuelo.- Dijo Aro intentando acercarse a Eli pero ella apretó mas sus brazos en mi cuello y supe que quería alejarse de Aro. Retrocedí unos pasos y él me miro inquiridoramente.

-Aléjate de ellos.- Dije molesto.

-No puedes negarme el siquiera conocerlos.-

-Claro que si puedo. Porque son mis hijos. Lárgate Aro y no vuelvas por aquí. Te aborrezco.-

-Si me dejas conocerlos por las buenas ten por seguro que me los quedare yo. Y por las malas.- Amenazo.

-No papi. No dejes que nos lleve este señor.- Grito Anthony y corrió hasta llegar a mí y abrazar mi pierna.

-No te preocupes pequeño. Este señor no se llevara a nadie.- Dije despeinando su cabello cobrizo.

-Pero el te acaba de decir que…- Intentaba decir Anthony entre sollozos pero lo interrumpí.

-Tranquilo campeón. Escuche lo que dijo. Pero no te preocupes. Todo estará bien. El no se llevara a nadie.- Intente tranquilizarlo.- Vete Aro o llamare a la policía.- El asintió y salió de la casa con un estruendoso portazo.

-Papi… tengo miedo.- Susurro Elizabeth.

-Tranquila princesa. Todo estará bien. Solo tienen que prometerme que no le dirán nada de esto a su mamá ¿Ok?- Pregunte. Ellos se miraron y luego sus miradas se posaron en mí.

-¿Por qué papi?- Dijo Eli.

-Porque su mama se va a enojar muchísimo y no queremos que eso pase.- Dije acariciando el cabello de Eli.

-¿Por qué papi?- Preguntó Esta vez Anthony.

-Solo prométanlo ¿Quieren?- Dije un poco nervioso.

-Si papi. Lo prometemos.- Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y Nessie?- Pregunte. Renesmee no había bajado de su habitación.

-Está en su habitación escuchando música con sus audífonos. Por eso no escucho.- Comento Eli. Mi pequeña Eli siempre tan inteligente. La puse de nuevo en el piso y ella sonrió.

-Bien. Ahora si a dormir. Y recuerden no decirle nada a su madre. No corran, se van a caer.- Grite cuando ellos subieron corriendo por las escaleras.

Fin Flash Back

No. Definitivamente no quería ser un hombre como Aro. Estaba dispuesto a convertirme en cualquier cosa, menos en alguien como él.

Y ahora posiblemente tendría un hijo con Bella. Con mi Bella. Nada podría arruinar mi felicidad.

-¿Alec?- Dijo Bella sacándome de mis ilusiones.

-Te amo mi amor.- Grite corriendo hacia ella y tomándola por la cintura para levantarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdón! Sé que es un poco corto pero… recién regrese! Sorry... Ojala recupere a mis lectoras! Perdón de nuevo... Tratare de actualizar rápido y compensar el tiempo que l deje! :DD


End file.
